Welcome Home
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha, but everything's changed. What happened to Sakura? Can he change her back? Why does he care? SasuSaku I'm horrible at summaries...M for future chapters.
1. He's back?

Ok…… This is my first fanfic (that I'm publishing in so please be easy on me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did… Sasuke would've never left Konoha and he would've been with Sakura a long time ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven years have passed… since Sasuke left. Konohagakure stayed the same. Of course, it did have a new head in the Hokage monument but that's about as much as it had changed. The people in Konoha were the ones that actually changed… well at least some of them…

Inside the Hokage's office was a commotion that could leave anyone who's near the office deaf.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! You let her go off on another suicide mission again! How could you? Didn't you say that you loved her like if she were your daughter? I demand an explanation this minute baa-chan!" Naruto said screaming his head off and slamming his hands on the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade was doing her usual paperwork and completely ignored the blonde's screaming. During these seven years, Naruto had changed into a handsome young man. He became Jounin at the age of sixteen and then finally became an ANBU last year. His blue eyes had widened into two large sapphires and his blonde hair had grown a little. His body is well-toned and any girl would die to be with him.

Tsunade stared at the loud-mouth and then went back to her paperwork, trying to ignore him. Naruto noticed this and he wouldn't let that happen. No one ignores Naruto Uzumaki!

-"If you don't answer me I'll tell Shizune what you actually do when you go on your weekly "meetings" with the council." Naruto whispered to Tsunade. Tsunade jeked her head up and glared daggers at Naruto.

-"You wouldn't dare" she said showing anger in her voice. Naruto grinned at this and was heading towards the door to leave the office. The fifth looked at him and sighed. "So Jiraya told you about my little outings to ditch the office and Shizune but that doesn't mean you can go and tell anyone about it." Naruto looked back at her and his grin disintegrated. He went and sat in a chair in front of her desk and his face turned instantly into a frown.

-"I'm worried about her baa-chan. Sakura-chan has turned into a cold person. She always gives me one of her fake smiles and she barely does anything but train. Have you seen how skinny she's gotten? Everytime Kakashi-sensei and I invite her to eat with us she says no and before she used to love going out with us to eat. She barely laughs…. if I didn't know better I would think that she's turning into Sasuke. Ever since the incident with her...um...father she's like that and now you send her on another of those stupid missions again." Naruto said with a long sigh after.

- "I know how frustrating it must feel because I feel the same way Naruto but Sakura is an adult and she can take care of herself. I have an idea, Sakura is getting back from her mission today. Why don't you go and wait for her at the gates. I'm sure she might have some wounds of some kind that she couldn't heal. You could be there and get her." Naruto's face lit up and in a second disappeared in a poof. "Finally I got rid of him." Tsunade sighs and gets a bottle of sake that she hid under her desk. She starts drinking it when all of a sudden two ANBU barge into the office. She quickly hides the bottle back and stands up from her seat and looks at the two ANBU. "Don't either of you know how to knock?" she asks rather bitterly.

-"We're sorry Hokage-sama but there's an emergency"one of the ANBU informed. Tsunade looks at him waiting for them to explain further. Seeing this as his cue the Anbu said "Uchiha Sasuke is back in Konoha and is in the hospital needing your attention".

-"Who let him in?" The Anbu glanced at eachother and then finally the other that hadn't spoken cleared his throat.

-"We did Hokage-sama"

-"Why?"

-"He was severely wounded and he may die if you don't help him" Tsunade gave them a nod and left with them towards the hospital.

Meanwhile in front of Konoha's gates, a kunoichi in an ANBU uniform is walking with a feline's mask in her left hand. Her pink locks, that are up to her hips, are mixed in with blood. It isn't her own blood, it is the blood of those that got in her way during her last mission. Her clothes are filled with blood as well and she has several gashes on her legs and a few scratches on her arms. Her chakra is completely depleted and only a few is left of it. Her face remains without a scratch because all of the men she fought didn't try hitting her there for some reason. As she entered through the gates, everyone looked towards her, stopping everything they were doing to gaze at the beautiful kunoichi that everyone knew as Sakura Haruno. Her emerald orbs that used to shine and brighten anyone's day are now dull and without emotion. After all these years, the people in Konoha call her "the blossomed beauty". She has the perfect body and a perfect face. Although she risks her life and recieves many wounds, her skin stays as wonderful as ever.

As she walks, she feels the gazes on her from the townspeople. Sakura is used to it because they always do that, as if having her around is dangerous. People are scared of what she can do to them and she doesn't blame them. Her twelve year old self would've been thinking the same thing as all of them if she had seen herself seven years later around the streets of Konoha. Breaking her train of thoughts by a loud yell of a person that she knows all too well...Naruto.

-"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!" came running Naruto towards her.

-"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked as she lifted one of her eyebrows.

-"I came over to wait for you to get back from your last mission". He said with his fox grin.

-"Aa" she said as she started walking and him coming along right next to her. Naruto looked at her and he knew that most of the blood wasn't hers so that meant that she wasn't very injured. With this in mind he started thinking about a few things and went off in his world. 'I wonder what my Hinata-chan is doing right now' Naruto started thinking about what his girlfriend was doing when Sakura knocked him out of this thought when she said "what are you thinking?" Naruto looked at her.

-"Why do you ask Sakura-chan?"

-"You're drooling and you were smiling".

-"Um...well...you see...I was thinking bout...-"

-"Hinata"

-"Huh? How did you know?"

-" I didn't". Naruto looked at her with a questioning look. Sakura was staring at something so he turns around to where she was looking to see Hinata coming their way.

-"Hello Sakura-san and Naruto-kun" she says with a smile. Hinata was one of those people that didn't change a lot. She doesn't stutter anymore unless she's very nervous. Her hair is still the same though and she's still as shy as ever. Her body is probably what changed the most. She has beautiful curves and she has a nice body.

-"Hello Hinata-san, it's good to see you but I have to go to the hospital. I'll see you both later" Sakura said as she walked off leaving the couple alone. Naruto and Hinata had gotten together four years ago when Naruto was assigned a mission with Hinata and she told him that she liked him. After that Naruto started noticing her more until he saw the beauty and everything wonderful about Hinata. He asked her out after the mission ended and since then they're together.

-"Bye Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he saw one of his best friends leave towards the hospital. He turned his gaze to look at Hinata. She was nervous for some reason and he knew it when he saw her. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?". Hinata turned to meet his gaze.

-"Naruto-kun I was looking for you because their is something you have to know." Hinata moved her eyes to another direction and tried to avert his eyes. "Um...well... the thing is... Sa...Sasuke...He...He's b-b-back-k". Naruto's eyes widened and couldn't contain himself.

-"WHERE IS THE TEME? WHEN DID HE GET HERE! DOES TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN KNOW ABOUT THIS? SPEAK HINATA, SPEAK!" Naruto grabs Hinata's arms and starts shaking her.

-"Naruto-kun please let go. Hokage-sama knows about Sasuke-san and he's in the hospital right now. I'm worried about Sakura-san. I don't know how she's going to take it when she sees him and that's why I'm worried Naruto-kun." Naruto let go of Hinata.

-"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I hope Sakura-chan doesn't have another breakdown like she used to. Let's go see Sasuke-teme! I'm sure he'll be happy to see me and we can go tell Sakura-chan about the teme before she sees him." Hinata smiled at this. Although still being a little uneasy about the Sakura thing, she decided not to show it so Naruto wouldn't have to worry more than he's already worried. Naruto and worrying don't go together in her opinion. With that thought in mind, Hinata left with Naruto holding her waist with his arm.


	2. What are you doing here?

Thank you so much to the people that reviewed and even to the people that took the time to read my story. I'm happy that some of you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or Sakura or anyone of the Naruto characters. I'm poor... and I'm sure that clears it up.

Dark eyes looked around the hospital room trying to remember… How did he get there? Where is 'there' to be exact? These and other things were the many questions that Sasuke was having and dying to ask.

The hospital room he was in was very familiar. It wasn't too big. It had two small desks on either side of the bed. From the window that it had, you could see an incredible Konoha. Now he remembered, this hospital room was the same one he was in after suffering an encounter with his brot- I mean Itachi. Suddenly the door opened to reveal no one other than the Hokage herself. Oh boy, was he going to get it.

Sasuke sighed and then looked up from his bed sheets to stare straight into anger-filled eyes. Those amber eyes looked like they were going to swallow him alive… and he didn't like that feeling at all.

-"Sasuke Uchiha" she said rather bitterly as she went to sit down at a chair that was next to the bed.

-"Hn" he replied as if to acknowledge the fact. Tsunade burst with this response and glared at him.

-"Is that all you can say? After all this time you've been gone, you decide to return and all you have to say for yourself isn't even a word of our vocabulary!" she burst out screaming at him. Looking as how his stoic face still didn't show any emotion at this, she sighed and tried to calm down. "Did you accomplish your goal?" Tsunade said feeling as though she didn't have to expand on the question because Sasuke knew perfectly well what it meant.

-"No" he said, his voice sounding as if he was going to choke because he asid such a word.

-"Why did you come back then?" she said with an annoyed face.

-"Orochimaru couldn't give me the power I was looking for so I left him to come back to Konoha."

-"What makes you think we'll accept you back? We don't like traitors here in Konohagakure at all. Actually, we kill them."

-"The fact that I'm in a hospital bed recovering from my wounds and that they took the time to heal them, is good enough reason for me to believe that you'll have me back." Sasuke said with a smirk rising from his perfectly stoic face.

-"For your information Uchiha, I healed you. The only reason I did this is for you to give me the information I desire. What happened to Orochimaru, because I don't think he'd let his precious pupil leave him? After all, you were supposed to be his new container." At this statement Sasuke snorted. Like he would ever let that slimy snake touch him.

-"I escaped sound and if your question is if I killed Orochimaru, then yes, I did." Tsunade looked shock. How did this brat get so strong as to be able to kill one of the three legendary sannin? 'Well I shouldn't be this surprised because both Sakura and Naruto can pull it through if they wanted to' she thought rather bitterly.

-"Well Uchiha, seeing as though all my questions have been answered, I'll be leaving. Your trial will begin as soon as the council decides it so." Tsunade said as she got up from the seat and left the room closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile this was occurring, a certain kunoichi had appeared through the hospital doors. Quickly, the nurse seeing who it was came forth to help Sakura.

-"Sakura-sama, how may I help you?" said the nurse with a worried tone.

-"Calm down, I need someone to come and heal my wounds. I don't have any chakra left so I had to come here. The wounds aren't that deep except the one on the back of my right leg." She said with a stoic and calculating expression. The nurse quickly nodded and went about showing Sakura the way to a room. Inside the room, were several medic-nins that came to her aid in a flash. Sakura is the best medic-nin and everyone knows her and respects her. She has her own office in which she does the paperwork. She's one of the top doctors and has bested Tsunade's medical skills four years ago.

After the medics healed her, she nodded in gratitude and left the room only to find Tsunade in the hall. Of course, Sakura being smart and all knew that Tsunade only came to the hospital when it was an emergency because she already had too much paperwork (that most of the time would end up on Sakura's office somehow) in her office to be able to take care of the hospital as well. She decided to see what was up at the hospital that was so urgent. She went up to Tsunade.

-"Hello Tsunade-shishou, I came back from my mission a while ago. Here's the scroll with the information about it." Sakura said as she gave Tsunade the scroll and a fake smile. Tsunade looked at her ex-pupil (Sakura doesn't train with her anymore because Tsunade said she didn't have anything else to teach her) and smiled at her with a little nervousness. 'Should I tell her that the Uchiha is back? Well she is going to find out sooner or later… but maybe in this case later is the best thing' Tsunade thought. 'Well it's better if she knows it so here I go'.

-"Sakura, there was an emergency here at the hospital I needed to attend to."

-"I thought as much when I saw you here in the hospital." Sakura said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

-"Well the special case about this emergency was who the patient was." Sakura looked at her with an eyebrow lifted and curiosity seeping through her pores.

-"Who was it?" Tsunade breathed in heavily hoping this wouldn't hurt Sakura as much as she was imagining.

-"The patient I treated was no one other than-"

-"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, teme came baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Naruto said as he entered the hospital with Hinata, heading towards Sakura and Tsunade. He had obviously cut Tsunade sentence, but like always, he didn't notice. Sakura looked shocked at Naruto and then went to look at Tsunade, wanting the blonde haired sannin to explain further. Tsunade seeing that as her cue to continue her sentence took in another chunk of air.

-"Sasuke Uchiha came back to Konoha and is here in the hospital recovering from his wounds. This is what I wanted to tell you before Naruto cut in." she said sighing after she let it all out. Naruto grinned at Sakura while Hinata fidgeted with her fingers trying not to show how nervous and scared she was about Sakura's response to this statement. Sakura looked from her ex-sensei to Naruto and then to Hinata. She didn't know how to react. Sasuke… THE SASUKE UCHIHA was back in Konoha. She felt sad, happy, mad, but most of all… hurt? Sakura looked at Tsunade once more. Reading what the pink haired kunoichi was trying to ask her she sighed once more. "Number 316" she said with some sadness in her voice. Sakura nodded at her and left through the hall of the hospital. Naruto seeing this as his cue, he grabbed Hinata by the hand, said bye to Tsunade and left towards Sakura's direction.


	3. SasuxSaku encounter

Ok…. Here's the next chapter that you've been waiting for. I want to say thank you so much to all of my reviewers and that I love you guys **waterfall of tears anime style**.

I also want to say thank you to one of my best friend that always is there for me and although she's not a crazed sasusaku fan like me… she still takes the time to read my stuff… hehe, thanks (she knows who she is so I don't have to put the name).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, well……I would be really really happy!

'What am I doing? Why am I running down this hall? Am I really that desperate to see him again? No, I can't let him get away with it again, I have to be calm and I need to control myself.' It's all Sakura could think of as she slowed down her pace down the hall. She is not the child she used to be is all she has to remember so this all could go well…. right? Caught up in her own little world Sakura didn't notice that Naruto and Hinata had stopped following her from behind until the blonde broke the silence.

-"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" asked Naruto with his face tilted to the side. Sakura looked back at him and then looked at the door he was standing in front of. '316, oh shit, I was so caught up in my own little world that I passed the door.' Sakura thought as she walked back to the door where Naruto was standing with Hinata.

-"Nothing, I just wanted to check something over at another patient of mine but I changed my mind. '**Nice cover up CHA!' **screamed inner Sakura. Sakura went to open the door feeling herself shake from all the emotions bottled up inside. What was he going to say? Did he change a lot? Suddenly she grasped the knob and opened the door. Immediately, Sakura looked at the person that was on the bed. Emerald stared deep into onyx eyes, he was still as beautiful as ever. Suddenly, both of them snapped from there gaze as they heard the loud and annoying voice that they both knew and loved….Naruto. (A/N: no brainer)

-"Teme! So it's true that you're back? Wait until Kakashi-sensei hears about this!" He said passing through Sakura and forgetting completely about Hinata as he approached his old friend and stood to the right of his bed. Hinata seeing this as her cue said that she would come by later and left.

-"Still a dobe" Sasuke said nonchalantly looking at Naruto for a split second and then gazing back at the pink-haired beauty that was slowly approaching him. Sakura stood in front of the bed, looking at him straight in the eyes. Nothing…. he showed no emotions, like always. At least in some extent, he was still the Sasuke they knew and loved. The truth was that she looked at him and she saw that he didn't change at all. His face is still the most beautiful she laid eyes on. He smirked at her. Why did he smirk? What was he thinking about? Did he think that she still loved him? No, she doesn't. She doesn't give a damn about him. He left her and took her heart with him. He never gave it back and she became heartless since the day he left. He didn't even say goodbye! All he could say was a thank you, pathetic, he was pathetic…and so was she for loving him. Naruto interrupted her train of thoughts as he started screaming at Sasuke for calling him a dobe. For some reason, the Naruto butting in thing was really starting to get on her nerves.

-"Naruto" she said with a calm and happy voice. He looked up with a smile on his face…so innocent.

-"Yes Sakura-chan?" he flashed his giant grin at her. She smiled a fake smile at him and looked at him in the eyes breaking the smile and showing anger-filled ones instead.

-"Don't. Scream. We're. In. The. Hospital." She said stressing every syllable. He looked at her confused but shut his mouth and tried to listen to what else she had to say. "Don't scream in a hospital u idiot!" Her sweet, soft voice turning into screaming with each word she says. Naruto with this understood, but not before cowering to hide behind the chair that was next to Sasuke's bed. He nodded vigorously and scared of how Sakura gets mad so easily.

Meanwhile Sasuke watched the whole scene unfold and couldn't help but start laughing. At this Sakura and Naruto both looked at him with wide eyes. Since when did Sasuke laugh? Is it the end of the world already?

-"What's so funny" Sakura said in a harsh tone. Sasuke couldn't help but flinch at it since Sakura had never spoken to him like that. How things have changed since he left. Then he thought for a second….how fun this was going to be. A smirk appeared from his usual stoic face once more. He's going to have so much fun with Sakura.

-"You" he said while he kept his smirk, only growing wider. If he knew Sakura, she would throw a fit at him and start screaming, because that's how she would react with Naruto. Wait… what was he thinking, she probably still loved him so she wouldn't do that to him….would she. Well, he was about to find out.

Sakura looked at his smirk and felt rage inside, She was about to scream her lungs out when she thought 'that's exactly what he wants me to do, well he better prepare for what's coming next then'.

-"Well, if I'm funny, you should see yourself trying to fight your brother. Wait, no, that's not funny, that's just pathetic." She said while smirking. As her smirk grew, his deteriorated. Rage grew inside of him. How dare she bring that guy up. She hit a spot, and she knew it well. Naruto watching this scene unfold felt very uncomfortable.

-"I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll be right back" he said as he closed the door behind him, but what he didn't know is that his words fell into deaf ears. Sasuke and Sakura were so caught up in a staring contest that they didn't notice the blonde leave until he shut the door. When they heard the door close, Sakura broke from the gaze and looked at the door. Naruto had left him alone with the beast, she sighed and went to sit in the chair next to his bed.

-"Why did you come back?" she asked as she tried looking out the window of his room to avoid his gaze.

-"This is my home as much as yours and I wanted to come back." He stated trying to look her in the eyes while she ran away from his. All he wanted too do right now was grab her face and make her look at him straight in the eyes. He needed to see those sparkling emerald eyes that he once knew. He would never admit it but he missed the sincerity and the innocence in them. In sound, no one had those eyes because all of them were blood thirsty criminals. He waited for her response patiently, not taking his eyes off of her.

-"You lost your home when you left and betrayed it." She said, still not looking at his eyes. It hurts when she looks in those eyes. She knows all the sorrow that his eyes hold and she hated it. She once thought that she could change that sorrow into happiness, but she was a fool that believed in him and that was her mistake. She was blind…blind, he made her that way. She could only see great things in him, while she tried hiding the darkness that was consuming him hoping that if she wished it gone, it would go away and never return. Damn, she was wrong. The darkness only grew, when it was so large and so thick that it engulfed him whole. That darkness, is still in him. She can feel it, feeding off of him like if he were its meal. The truth is, he wasn't what actually fed it, the hate he had for his brother is what kept that darkness alive, and she believed that it would never go away. He sighed and for one second she turned her eyes to look at him. Big mistake because he took that time to look right into her orbs and now she was trapped in his onyx pools like so many times before. They stared at each other for a while until he broke the silence.

-"If I lost my home, Sakura, then how come I found my way back to it?"

-"Luck, Uchiha-san, pure luck" she answered nonchalantly. He flinched, since when was he Uchiha-san? What happened to Sasuke-kun? He looked into her eyes. They still held that innocence and that tenderness they always had but something was different. Her eyes were dull, they weren't bright anymore like they used to be. What happened to her? Did he do this to her?

-" What happened since I was gone?"

-"Nothing much" she answered in a flash, hoping that he would stop that question in it's tracks. She doesn't want to remember what happened when he left. It's too painful to remember what that man did to her and her mother. No, she was not going to breakdown and cry in front of Sasuke, not him. Sasuke could see through the disguise, she was lying. What was she lying about though? He'd have to ask Naruto or Kakashi later because he knows that Sakura isn't going to tell him. "Did you… um… I mean… did you miss anything from Konoha since you left?" Sakura said. She was trying to avoid further questioning and he knew it. He would let her have her way though.

-"Maybe" he said smirking at her. She felt infuriated, God how she wants to kill the man before her! **'Yea right'** popped in inner Sakura. Of course she doesn't want to kill him, she wants to hug him and cry on his shoulder and hope that he would comfort her, but she wasn't going to degrade herself to such stupidity. She already did that too many times during her childhood. With this thought in mind, Naruto came in holding two cups of water. He gave one to Sakura and he drank the other one dry.

-"Did you miss me while I was away?" Naruto asked while grinning.

-"No" both Sasuke and Sakura said in unison glaring daggers at Naruto. He saw this and started laughing. Hopefully, team 7 could get back together and he would be really happy having his two best friends together with him again. 'Wait until Kakashi-sensei hears about this!' he thought while still keeping his grin. Sakura got tired of glaring and sighed, it's not Naruto's fault that she was mad, it's Sasuke's so she shouldn't be glaring at him. Sasuke stopped his glaring thinking of the same exact thing as Sakura and he too sighed. This was going to be a very very long day.


	4. Tenten and Lee?

Thanks for the reviews people! You guys are really awesome! I took a while in updating but here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, the fourth Hokage would've never died! (I'm a big fan of the Yondaime, hehe)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…. Sasuke wasn't right about the day going to be long because after Sakura and Naruto left (right after Hinata showed up coming to take Naruto over for dinner at the Hyuuga Mansion), no one came by to see him. He waited…..waited…..waited…..but Kakashi didn't show up. 'Figures, he's still the sensei I knew, the same late bastard that used to make team 7 wait for him hours on the bridge. I'm sure that's one thing that hasn't changed around here' Sasuke thought.

He had woken up to see one of the nurse's blushing and too close to his face for comfort. She quickly backed away and turned redder than a tomato. He sighed, did he still have a fan club here? He shivered, if there was something that he hated, were the stupid fan girls that used to cling to him. 'The only one I could actually stand from all of them was Sakura' he thought. He never understood why though. He used to say it was because he had to, after all she was one of his teammates. Now he knew better…that wasn't it. 'I still wonder why it never bothered me when she was clinging to me all the time, it was as if I liked her there next to me, no I don't think that's it.' '**Of course it is you retard! Pff, and you're supposed to be a genius… what would you do without me, I'm clearly the genius side' **Inner Sasuke blurted out.

Sasuke hated it when that annoying voice appeared. He got it after he had left Konoha and went with Orochimaru. At first, he had no idea what it was, his mind never did speak to him. Later, he just got used to it and gave up trying to figure out its origin. 'I wonder what Sakura would think if she found out that I'm a freak that has this weird voice talking to me in my head, I already know that Naruto would start laughing and pointing a finger at me.' Sasuke thought a little annoyed because the nurse had ran outside like if he were the worst possible monster.

While the nurse and Sasuke were having that awkward moment, Sakura had come to the hospital because it was her shift today. She had taken a nice and soothing bath last night and was up and ready for anything…..or at least she thought so…

"WHAT! Why do I have to get this patient!" she screamed at one of the nurses that had given her the list of patients that she had to check up on today.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-sama but the Hokage herself asked that you were to be given that specific patient because of his condition with the sharingan. You specialize on kekkei genkais and he has too many wounds for a normal doctor to heal. You are the leading doctor of this hospital, so the job was given to you." The nurse said while trying to calm Sakura down so she would stop screaming.

Sakura sighed and counted to ten inwardly. Why did she have to get Sasuke? She was afraid at first that she would get him as a patient yesterday but she discarded the possibility seeing that he was in pretty good shape when she saw him. "Fine, get out of my office" she said while taking another glance at her list and stopping to look at the same time. 'Why me!' she thought as the nurse, not thinking twice after she heard Sakura, was heading for the door and closed it. Sakura got up and looked at her clock. It was 8:30, Kakashi said he would be coming around 11:00 to see Sasuke meaning that he would appear around 2:00 or later. She smiled as she thought this. How she adored her sensei, he was like a father to her and still is. Whenever she needs to talk to someone, she heads over to his place and gets drunk with him. Well, she would get drunk while he would be reading his Icha Icha Paradise books. With this thought in mind, she left to start with her patients. 'I'll check on Sasuke when Kakashi-sensei goes to talk to him or else it would be too uncomfortable' she thought as she entered a room with the number 422 engraved in it.

He hears a loud knock on the door. "Go away! We're sleeping!" Naruto screamed while hugging Hinata harder against his chest. Hinata and Naruto live together, of course, Hinata's father was completely against it but Hinata didn't give a damn about her father anymore. Yesterday she went with Naruto to the Hyuuga Mansion to see Neji that invited them over to eat. Neji is now being treated as a member of the main branch because he showed his skills to Hiashi and he proved that he was one of the best Hyuugas. Since then, he doesn't have to worry about the mark on his forehead. He still has it, but the main branch promised to not do anything to him if he doesn't betray them. The dinner was fun and Naruto and her had arrived really late.

Hinata tried getting up seeing that the person at the door wasn't going to stop knocking at all, but Naruto wouldn't let his arms slide from her waist. Hinata went on top of Naruto and whispered in his ear. "What if it's something important, Naruto-kun?" He smirked, he loved feeling her breath in his ear and she knew it. He sighed and looked up at her when she lifted her face to see him eye to eye. He let go of her waist. She smiled at him and left towards the door. When she opened it, she smiled at the person at the door and let her come in.

"Sorry for coming so early in the morning Hinata-chan but I really needed to talk to you." she said while smiling.

"No problem Tenten, what's wrong?" Hinata asked looking straight into her eyes. Over the years, Hinata had been the confident of Tenten's and Tenten was hers. They became really close, thanks to Neji. He was the one that presented Tenten to Hinata and she was eternally grateful for that.

"Nothing's wrong, it's actually good news that I wanted to say to someone or else I felt like I was going to explode, so I came over" Tenten said with a giant smile in her face. Hinata pointed to the couch in her living room and both went to sit down. Naruto came into the living room scratching the back of his head and yawning. He looked at Tenten with weary eyes and smiled. "Sorry to have waken you guys up Naruto, but I have to talk to Hinata. You don't mind right?" Tenten said smiling at him.

"I'm hungry" he said and left to the kitchen. Tenten sighed, always his stomach before anything else. She knew what would happen later though. He would barge in through the kitchen door screaming at her for waking him up. She had to be quick with why she came before he can do that to her.

"I'm getting married!" she said smiling at Hinata even more than before. Hinata's eyes widened. She knew she had to explain it better because Hinata was too baffled and if there was anyone that knew Hinata other than Naruto, it was she. "Lee proposed yesterday and I couldn't sleep thinking about who to tell it to. That's why I came so early also." She held her breath waiting for a reaction from Hinata.

"Aren't you too young for that Tenten?" Hinata asked. Although Tenten was 20, still… Hinata didn't think she was ready for something like that. Her friend was too… childish? No, that's not it.

"I'm 20, I'm not 15 or something, anyway when you're in love Hinata it doesn't really matter how old your are don't you think? Don't tell me that if Naruto asked you to marry him you would say no." she said looking at Hinata straight in the eyes.

"That's different because Naruto and I have been together more than Lee and you. You've been together for two years." She said blushing, thinking of Naruto on one knee putting the ring on her finger. "Well, I guess you're right." She knew that she had to agree or else Tenten might think badly about it. She would probably stop talking to Hinata saying that she didn't understand her or something like that. "So…when's the wedding?" she asked trying to get the uncomfortable air to leave the room.

"It'll be in a couple of months." she said getting up from here seat. She was still thinking about the Naruto thing. "I have to go, Lee and I are going to train together" she said as Hinata followed her to the door. "Bye Hinata, I'll talk to you later about the rest." Hinata nodded at this and flashed a smile at Tenten before she closed the door. Naruto came up to Hinata. She looked shocked at him because she didn't know he was there.

"So, she's getting married?" he asked looking at her straight in the eyes. By now she knew that he had heard everything and blushed remembering what she said to Tenten about Naruto and the proposal thing. She looked at him and nodded. He grinned at her and she looked puzzled at him. He saw this and said "I'm happy that those two can finally be happy and have a family." She smiled at him but what happened next took her by surprise, Naruto had lifted her up bridal style and took her into their room.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she asked looking at him straight into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"This is payback for getting me into the mood when you whispered in my ear, Hinata" he said. She blushed furiously like a tomato while he laid her down on the bed and he got on top of her. He pressed his lips against hers while she tangled her arms around his neck. One of his hands went under the nightgown and started roaming up her thigh. Hinata gasped and he saw that as his chance and pushed his tongue in her mouth. She couldn't help but moan when she felt his tongue exploring her mouth. She tasted so good, he loved her taste, she tasted like……he didn't know but he loved that taste. Both of them took off all their clothes and were left ony with underwear as they continued like that for some time. When they finished, they cuddled close to eachother, Naruto's arms around Hinata's fragile waist while he buried his face into her midnight blue hair. "You smell like blueberries, Hinata-chan" he decided to say without thinking. Hinata, that was snuggling to his chest, stopped to look up at him.

"Naruto-kun?"

-"Yea?"

-"Are you going to see Sasuke-san today?" Naruto looked confused. What did that have to do with everything that was happening to them right now? "It's just…that I wanted to know how Sakura-chan was doing and if you're going to the hospital I wanted you to go check up on her while you're there". Naruto grinned and nodded at her. They stayed like that for a while longer until they got up and went to take a shower. After that, they decided to part ways, Naruto was going to the hospital while Hinata was going to stay at the apartment and clean up. When she closed the door after Naruto left, she got to work, after all Naruto still the same Naruto that doesn't even do his bed.

Sasuke was sleeping when a door opened to reveal a tired Sakura. It was 2:00 and Kakashi still hadn't gotten here. Well she doesn't have any other patients left so she has to finish with Sasuke and then she can go home. She was really tired, she had three emergency operations that took a lot of chakra from her. If it weren't for one of the nurses that transferred some chakra into her, she'd probably not have enough for Sasuke's check up. She looked at the bed, he looked so peaceful and beautiful.** 'He's so damn hot! CHA!' **inner Sakura screamed. 'I know….wait what am I saying! ..He's ok, I guess' she thought as she walked up to check if he was awake or not. He was, but he tried hiding it from her…how dumb can he be! She's one of the top medics! Did he think that she was that worthless and weak that she wouldn't notice? Well she was going to play along. ""I guess he's still asleep." She said as she went to sit down in the chair next to Sasuke's bed. "If you knew how much I hate you, you'd be amazed. I bet I surpass your hate for Itachi. It's because of you my life changed completely. I learned how to hate and I learned so many other things about this world that I would've never imagined existed." She said trying to get it uncomfortable but so far no luck, she thought. He must not really care.

Sasuke was listening to all of this and was really sad. Why? Why was he so sad? He shouldn't care if she said that. Well, it's probably because he was used to her clinging to him then to saying such words to him. What Sasuke didn't notice is that while pondering about this little issue, he had moved his arm to his face. Sakura watched, it was like he wasn't paying attention to what he just did. She smiled, so it did affect him. She got up from her seat and immediately he got out of his trance and knew what he just did. He opened his eyes knowing that he was caught. Wait! She's smiling? She knew he was awake, so maybe she said that to get him to react and she really didn't mean it. "Next time, don't act like you're asleep with a medic-nin. It doesn't work, Uchiha-san." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, wiping the smile out of her face. Sometimes, he was so childish she thought. "I came for your check up." She came up to him and went straight to his chest to start the check up. While she was doing this he had a lot of time to stare at her. She's changed so much and yet, she hasn't changed at all. Her hair was long and…beautiful. Did he just think that? He kept on looking at her features. Her body is curved in all the right places. Her cherry lips are so breathtaking, he just wanted to grab her and kiss her. What was he thinking lately? Then he noticed something… a scar in her wonderful and silky skin. What was that doing there? It was a large gash that came from her right hand to the wrist. The wrist was all gashed as well! Was she cutting herself? No, not sweet Sakura, right? Right when he was going to ask her about it, the door suddenly opened.

"Yo!" he said raising his hand up to greet them. Sakura looked at the person and smiled a true smile. She stopped what she was doing and went to hug him. He received the hug and looked over his shoulder to look at Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I'm sure everyone knows who this person is. I tried to make it clear because as an active reader who hates cliffhangers, I think it's nice to give you guys a clear view of who it is this 'strange' and 'mysterious' person. : ) Hoped you guys liked this chapter. It's the longest thing I've written in my life. Please review! I love them!


	5. Sakura's Father

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! The TentenxLee thing got some of you and many of you were asking why. The thing is (other than the 'I don't like NejixTenten thing) that I have something else in store later on in the story. Lee and Tenten are not going to show up a lot so I don't consider this as a LeexTenten fic either. I needed Neji to be alone for the whole thing to work out so... I had to get rid of Tenten. Sorry if some of you don't like it but that's the way it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (runs away crying).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smirked as he saw who the person was. "Finally you show up, I thought that you weren't going to come" he said still keeping his smirk plastered on his face. What was bothering him was why did Sakura act like that with Kakashi? Wow, things have changed so much since he's been away. He was expecting Sakura to scream at him for being late or something like that, but she hugged him instead.

Sakura let go of Kakashi and smiled up at him. He (behind his mask) also smiled back at her. She went back to the check-up that was almost finished. Kakashi eyed Sasuke. He changed almost nothing at all. He saw the smirk that his ex-pupil had on his face and knew that Sasuke was happy to see him. That alone was a giant relief for Kakashi. What was bothering him was why Sakura wasn't saying anything to him. All she did was come to him, give him a hug and smiled. He was expecting some fight or an argument of some kind between her and Sasuke. He was actually hoping for that since it would've been so much fun watching them. "You should know me better Sasuke, I always arrive late. This time it was because I needed to help and old lady cross the street and then after I did that she insisted that I accompany her for tea. I couldn't refuse to suck request so I had to go with her and time flew by, until she finally let me come see you." Sasuke had stopped looking at his former sensei and looked at Sakura instead. She was so amazing. She healed all his scars and gashes so quickly. Kakashi took notice of this and also was a bit freaked out. His students hadn't stopped him from giving the fake explanation at all! Usually they would stop him at mid sentence and say something like shut up Kakashi-sensei, we know it isn't true, or something like that. It really bothered him but he shrugged it off. Sakura finished with Sasuke and looked back at Kakashi and signaled the chair next to the Uchiha's bed. He nodded and went to sit there. He took his Icha Icha Paradise book and started reading. 'Wow, what company you give me Kakashi-sensei' thought sarcastically Sasuke.

-"I'll be leaving now, so I'll see you both later" Sakura said hoping that she really didn't need to see Sasuke later.

-"Wait" She looked at her ex-sensei puzzled. Why did he ask her to stop.

-"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked. After all those years, she still couldn't stop herself from saying the sensei part at the end of his name. In her heart, he would always be Kakashi-sensei and no one else. He looked up from his book to look at her.

-"Stay a while with me and Sasuke here" he said waiting for one of her outbursts. He knew that she might have other patients waiting but he wanted to give it a try.

-"Why do you want me to stay?" she asked out of pure curiosity. She didn't want to be in the same room as Sasuke, but if Kakashi really wanted her to, she could give it a shot. Maybe he has something important to say.

-"I have something to tell you both" he said nonchalantly. Sakura went and sat down on the edge of Sasuke's bed. "Before anything, Sakura, do you have any patients waiting for you?" he asked just in case he was keeping her from something.

-"No" she said as she stared at Kakashi. 'What is he up to' she asked herself while she stared at her sensei. Good, he wasn't keeping her from anything. He took his book back up and started reading it. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Kakashi ike if he had grown two heads. "Um, Kakashi-sensei, what is it that you want to say?" she asked getting annoyed at Kakashi.

-"I'm waiting for Naruto to get here" he said without moving his eyes off of his book. Sakura and Sasuke both sweatdropped.

-"Can't you just say it right now and then say it to Naruto later?" Sakura asked getting annoyed.

-"That wouldn't do" he said. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Kakashi then at eachother and sighed.

-"Why not?" asked Sasuke, also getting annoyed.

-"Because I would have to say it twice" he said knowing that soon Sakura would explode and so would Sasuke. Instead, Saskura just sighed and looked at Sasuke shaking her head. He understood what she was saying and stopped himself before saying anything else to Kakashi. He clearly understood that Sakura's face was showing a 'he's doing it on purpose, do't give him the pleasure' face. They stood quiet for a while until the door suddenly burst open to reveal the blonde headed ninja they know and love. "Ah, you're here. Sit down Naruto". Naruto didn't even get to say anything as he went to sit right next to Sakura that by this time had fallen asleep and was leaning on the post of the bed.

-"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, seeing as how all of team 7 was in the room.

-"The Godaime asked me to convey Sasuke's punishment to him since she had other things to do." he said still eyeing his perverted book. Naruto was too busy trying to wake Sakura up so she could hear Kakashi that he didn't notice the look that Kakashi gave him. "If I were you I wouldn't do that" he said looking at Naruto with pity in his eyes. In this instant, Sakura woke up and gave Naruto a death glare.

-" WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP YOU STUPID IDIOT! she said grabbing Naruto by the collar and slamming him against the wall. Naruto was too scared to say anything and just looked at Sakura with shocked eyes. She noticed this and then looked around her surroundings. Now she remembered, she was still at the hospital. She sighed and let go of Naruto. "Finally you show up" she said as she went back to sitting on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke who was watching all of this scene unfold couldn't help but think of it as hilarious as he chuckled to himself afraid of what Sakura would do to him if she saw him. Kakashi just sighed and shook his head, he knew perfectly well that it was bound to happen out of own experience. Sakura once pounded him against the floor and punched him because he had woken her up asking if she would go train with him today. "Let's get on with this already" she said as Naruto was getting up and decided not to sit down for fear that she might do something worse to him.

- "The godaime said that Sasuke will take a the Jounin test and then he'll be a Jounin if he passes." he paused to put his book away. He looked at Naruto and then at Sakura and then finally at Sasuke. "You don't have your apartment anymore so you have to stay with someone. The Godaime has decided that it'd be either Naruto or Sakura and also..." he looked again at Naruto and Sakura. "You two are both assigned on the mission to guard Sasuke Uchiha for a couple of months until the Hokage decides we can trust him again. After this, you have to go see the Godaime. She wants to talk to you." he said the last sentence looking at Sakura. She nodded in understanding. Taking his serious face and putting the smirk across his face. "So who gets Sasuke?" He asked like if they were in an auction.

-"I can't get him because my apartment is too small and I'm living with Hinata-chan...so...sorry Sasuke" said Naruto not being able to look at Sakura in the face. He and everyone in the room knew she was about to explode. When they had enough courage to look up at her, all of them were wide eyed. She was smirking. Why the hell was she smirking? Did she want Sasuke to go with her? No that can't be it... hmmm... what is she planning? She got up from the bed.

-"Now that we have this settled, I'll be leaving. The Godaime wants to see me." she said as she left and closed the door. All three males stared at eachother. 'What was that all about?' they all had that thought in their heads.

-"Well now that we have that settled, I'm leaving" Kakashi said as he got up from his seat and taking out his book to read once more. "It was good seeing you Sasuke" he said as he waved his hand and left the room. It was Naruto and Sasuke, alone, in a hospital room. They eyed eachother as Naruto sat down on the chair Kakashi was sitting.

-"Hey teme, long time isn't it" Naruto said trying to get a conversation going.

-"We saw eachother yesterday, dobe." Sasuke said nonchalantly. Naruto glared, Sasuke glared back, and then for some reason, Naruto started laughing. Sasuke looked at him puzzled. 'He must have lost it, I knew this day was going to come sooner or later. The ramen went to his head' Sasuke thought. Finally when Naruto calmed down, Sasuke saw this as his cue. "Do you know if Sakura is cutting herself?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto became speechless, why was Sasuke bringing this up? Sasuke knew he had to explain better. " I saw a giant gash in her right hand and many scratches in her wrist" he said trying to convey to Naruto why he was asking such a question.

-"Oh that, you almost scared me teme. I thought it was something different you were trying to ask." Naruto said as he let out the breath he was holding since Sasuke asked the question. Sasuke looked at him...What the hell was this guy rumbling about? Something else? " Sasuke, stuff happened since you were gone, but believe me, Sakura isn't cutting herself." he said with seriousness in his voice.

-"Then what the hell happened to her? Those cuts couldn't be from missions. I don't think that ninjas would go for her wrists to kill her and how can you be so sure?" he asked getting more anxious to know about the truth. Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed, he probably had to tell him.

-"What I'm about to tell you, no word of this to Sakura-chan, okay?" he asked, whispering to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and nodded in agreement. "The thing is that Sakura has had those cuts for many years already. Someone did all those things to her on purpose and she never stopped him."

-"Why?"

-"Because that someone was Sakura's father." Sasuke's eyes widened. What the hell?

-"Why did he do that to his own daughter?" he asked with pain in his voice. Why did it hurt him so much that her father did those things to her?

-"No one knows, he was probably crazy. I don't know Sasuke, but the truth is that this guy hated his wife and daughter so much."

-"Why didn't you stop him from hurting Sakura, what about her mother? Didn't she try stopping him?" Sasuke was getting mad and he was burning on the inside.

-"She never told me or Kakashi-sensei about it, how were we supposed to know? And, Sakura's mother...she had died when Sakura was 16."

-"How did you find out then dobe!" Sasuke was furious, he leaves for a few years and finds out that no one was there for his Sakura. Wait...back up, his Sakura? He must be going crazy. Sakura wasn't his and he just said that because he's mad at Naruto for not taking care of her while he was gone. Wait...why should he be mad? Argh, this is getting annoying, he doesn't give a damn about Sakura or Naruto, he came back to the village to resume his training so he can kill Itachi kuso (A/N: damnit in japanese)! Suddenly his eyes turned into blood red sharingan. Naruto saw this and his eyes widened. Sasuke was pissed and if the curse acts up!

-"Sasuke calm down, she's fine now, don't worry about it. Kakashi-sensei was the one that noticed that Sakura wasn't the same and then one day followed her home and saw what her father was doing to her. He grabbed the man and took him to the Hokage. There was an execution, he's dead Sasuke. Sakura's fine! She's over it!" Naruto said trying to calm Sasuke down. What both of them didn't know was that Sakura was listening to all of the conversation. She had forgotten her list of patients in Sasuke's room and was coming back when she heard Naruto say '...Sakura's father'. Without noticing, a single tear was falling through her pale and soft skin. Her father, that man... how he hurt her. What was more puzzling to her other than the fact that they were talking about her was why had Sasuke gotten mad? He doesn't give a damn about her. It's his fault that all of this happened to her. He was the main cause, because when he left, was when her father started acting like that. He started by hitting her mother until her mther couldn't take it anymore and he finished off killing her. She had left her alone with the monster she called dad. She had to let him hurt her for 2 whole years until someone finally saw what was slowly happening to her. She was dying on the inside and was bruised on the outside. Her heart was the thing that was hurting the most. That stupid worthless thing, if it weren't for her heart, she could've stopped her father and she would've probably had been able to save her mother. No, it wasn't Sasuke's fault, it was hers, for having a heart and listening to her mother begging her to not say anything to anyone about her father's abusive behavior. Without thinking, she grabbed the door knob and opened the door. She looked at Naruto screaming at Sasuke, God knows what, she was too into her thoughts to notice and then she looked at Sasuke. Why did he have to come back after all these years? It hurts, that thing that stopped hurting a long time ago. She thought that she had lost it, but he comes back and it starts hurting and comes back. Did he return it to her? Did her father and Sasuke return to her what she had lost and was happy to have lost, her heart? Did he finally give it back. Now several tears were streaming down her porcelain face. Why did it have to come back? She doesn't want it back! Let him take her heart again. She gave it to him so he could keep it. She hates this feeling. She hates the pain it gives. She hates her heart for making her weak and pathetic. She fell to the floor and looked down at it. So, did he come back to give it to her, but...why?

Sasuke and Naruto stayed quiet as they saw Sakura sink down to the ground. Right then and there, they knew, she wasn't really over it was she? Naruto was wrong, she didn't get over it and what's worse, she heard the conversation.Naruto approached Sakura... it hurt seeing her like that. It's been a long time since he's seen the kunoichi cry. Inside his heart was filled with mixed emotions. Sadness, pain, anger, but most of all...relief. Relief that she cried, that the team 7 Sakura was still there somewhere. Not the replica of Sasuke, no, Sakura-chan, the one who would cry all the time one of team 7 got hurt. The one that would smile, true smiles and go and eat ramen with him while he would ask her out and she would hit him on the head saying that she only loved Sasuke. Sasuke... why did he get so mad when Naruto talked about Sakura's father? He had never seen Sasuke so mad. He looked like he was going to kill all of Konoha and then revive them to kill them again. Naruto went on his knees next to Sakura but before he could touch her, her voice stopped him.

-"Don't touch me" she said as she wiped the tears out of her face with her hand. She got up and approached the small table next to Sasuke and took her list and left closing the door. Naruto looked at the door for a while, until he got up from his place and opened the door and left without saying anything. Sasuke stood there trying to take in all the information and everything that just happened. Sasuke sighed, as he took the covers from his bed and lifted them up to hide his entire body. He tried going to sleep, but remembered Sakura's face as she looked at him. Her eyes were voids, they didn't show anything. They looked like they were empty emeralds that didn't sparkle. They looked like they were some sort of hole that could take you in and you'll never find your way out of them. They looked like they weren't even looking at him, they were just there. They looked like... his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So a lot of you found out it was Kakashi, congratulations. I really did try making it obvious.

My next chapter isn't going to be up in awhile because I'm going to Florida for some time so I won't be able to post it. When I come back, I'll be posting chapter six and thanks for all of the people that review once again. You really want to make me want to write. It fuels me to write so the more reviews, the faster I write.


	6. Sakura's personal nurse

Hey guys! In the end, my mom cancelled the trip to Florida so………..I'm still here! I'm so happy I didn't have to go **runs around jumping up and down**! Anyway this is chapter 6 and like always thanks to all of my reviewers.

I love each and every one of you guys so much!

One of my reviewers (gaara's tenyo) brought to my attention that I could space a bit more so in this chapter I'm going to try my hardest to do something about that and thanks for bringing that up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I never did come up with the idea about a blonde-haired ramen-lover. So…….my creativity didn't go that far. **sniff sniff** Too bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping outside her window. Why did they have to be so annoying and wake her up at such an hour!

Sakura got up from her bed and looked at her watch. It was seven in the morning. She sighed, her nightmares haunted her last night. She must've slept three hours tops if not less. Her father's words and doings were unbearable. She remembered how she got that gash on her right hand and shivered.

She got up and went to take a shower when she saw something out her window that surprised her extremely. It was raining, but the weatherman said it was going to be sunny! Oh well, since when is the weatherman right?

She got into the shower and thirty minutes later she came out with only a towel around her body. She sat on her bed and looked outside her window. Somehow, she felt that today would be a gloomy day.

Rain…it was raining. He loved the rain. It washes away everything, especially the blood that he always had in his hands. His partner looked at him and all he did was nod at him. The fish-like face man smiled showing all of his shark-like teeth. Then, he stopped and looked at the Hokage's heads.

-"Let me ask you something" he asked still looking at the monument.

-"Hn" was the only word that appeared out of his mouth.

-"Why are you so obsessed with **him**?" the shark-face man countered.

-"He's my play toy" the man with red orbs said while looking up at the sky. The rain kept on pouring, but to him it was like he was completely dried when the truth is that his whole body was drenched.

-"You say it like if he weren't your brother. I'm heartless, but you…you are something else" The red eyed man smirked.

-"Yes I guess I am, Kisame" The man named Kisame shivered. This man said his name venomously. Although he was his partner for some time already, he still wasn't used to this man's mood swings. "Let's go, we'll visit some other time, he has visitors already." He said wiping the smirk off his face.

Kisame neared his partner and looked towards the hospital. He saw a pink-haired woman giving the youngest Uchiha some medicine and a glass of water. "When should we strike then? That woman must be his doctor and she will probably there constantly watching over him." He said moving his gaze toward the other man next to him.

-"Her name's Sakura and we'll be back soon. I don't know why otouto decided to come back, but for whatever the reason is, I'll make sure that he doesn't forget his revenge."

Kisame was surprised that he knew the girl's name but shrugged it off. There's nothing that this man doesn't know. With that, Kisame and Itachi left in a puff of smoke.

-"How are you feeling today Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked in a monotone voice.

-"Hn"

Sakura sighed and left Sasuke after giving his medicine. Before closing the door though, she turned to look at him.

-" Tomorrow you can leave the hospital" she said to him. He nodded in acknowledgement and with that she left the room.

Sakura walked down the halls thinking and not clearly looking where she was going until she bumped into the person who she was thinking about.

-"Good morning Sakura, it seems that your head is somewhere else. Remember what I told you yesterday and try to watch where you're going next time, okay?" Tsunade said softening her voice at the last part of her sentence and looking into Sakura's eyes.

-"Sorry Tsunade-sama" she said while her eyes gazed into her ex-teacher's almond ones. Then something hit her. "May I ask what it is that you are doing here?" Sakura said with slight confusion in her eyes as she tilted her head to the side.

-"I came to see the Uchiha" Tsunade said breaking the gaze from her pupil and walking away towards where Sakura was coming from. "I need to tell him all the things that the lazy ass of Kakashi didn't say to him." She said as she left and went into the room.

Sakura sighed, she knew her sensei very well and that couldn't be the only thing she came to say to Sasuke, but she shrugged it off and left towards her next patient's room.

-"Good morning Uchiha. Let's talk" Tsunade said as she sat down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't paying much attention. He was looking out of his window at the rain. He didn't like it when it rained. It made everything look so sad and cold. It reminded it of what he had become but now it reminded him of something else…. someone else.

Sakura… what she had become. He averted his gaze to Tsunade. God, he was not in the mood for this. She is so damn annoying. He sighed.

-"Aa" Tsunade quirked an eyebrow out of annoyance, but then brought it back down.

-" How's the curse?" she asked looking at him straight in his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened. How did she know that it acted up yesterday? Naruto…or was it Sakura? His eyes went back to normal and then gave an air of annoyance too the woman.

-"Fine"

-"Why is it acting up if Orochimaru is dead?"

He glared at her.

-"It doesn't need Orochimaru to work."

-"Why is that?" His left eye started twitching. How stupid can this woman be?

-"He implanted his power into it so I have his strength even if he's dead. It acts up by my emotions." He added hoping that the interrogation ended. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He was still pissed from yesterday. At what? He doesn't know, but he just is.

-"Oh, well anyway Uchiha your stupid sensei forgot to tell you something very important yesterday." Sasuke raised a brow. "Like you got Sakura and not Naruto you'll have to do service to the hospital, meaning that you'll act as Sakura's personal nurse." Tsunade ended with a smile on her face. She was having fun teasing him and he knew it.

Was that why Sakura was smirking yesterday? No, she didn't speak to Tsunade yet when she found out that Sasuke was going to stay with her. Another mystery about her he would have to solve.

-"Why?"

-" She can't leave her duties to guard you and she has to guard you 24/7 so you'll have to hang around her."

-"Give her vacations." He said in his monotone voice. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow and almost dropped dead of laughter. Sasuke looked at her like if he never saw a person laugh before in his life.

-"Sorry Uchiha but that's impossible" the Godaime said after her laughter subsided. Sasuke looked at her as if saying 'why' again. She sighed. The Uchiha doesn't use his vocal cords for nothing does he! Why did he even have them if he wasn't going to use them? "She's the best medic-nin I have and I can't afford to lose her, not even for a month, or in this case a year."

Was she that good? The weak kunoichi he knew turned into the best medic-nin of Konoha? Who would've guessed it. As if she were reading his thoughts, she sighed. Did he still underestimate Sakura? How naïve can the guy get?

The Godaime got up from her seat and headed towards the door. She looked back at the Uchiha and smiled.

-"Something else you should know if you still think less of Sakura. She's an elite ANBU and has surpassed the Hokage by ten folds." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Sasuke blinked twice before he let the words sink in. After that he went back to look out the window and think about the certain pink-haired kunoichi that supposedly had become more mysterious than the Uchiha himself.

Flashback

_-"Tsunade-sama, you wished to see me?" said Sakura as she came into the Hokage's office._

_-"Yes, sit down Sakura" Tsunade said, not taking her eyes off her paperwork. Sakura sat down and waited for her sensei to speak. "The Uchiha is staying with you right?"_

_-"You had that planned all along didn't you? You knew that Naruto couldn't and that if you asked Kakashi you wouldn't have enough trust on him to take care of this matter. You had it all planned so I would get him." Tsunade smiled at her pupil. _

_-"Yes"_

_-"May I ask why Tsunade-sama?"_

_-"There is no other person that I trust with this job more than you, Sakura. I knew that if I asked you to do it directly, you wouldn't have taken the mission. I know you never declined a mission before but seeing how this is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about then I assumed-"_

_-"You assumed wrong" Sakura said cutting off the Godaime's sentence. "I would've taken it because it is my duty. Why did you summon me Hokage-sama" Sakura asked with a little anger in her voice._

_Tsunade thought she still had feelings for Sasuke! As if she would ever care about him again. She doesn't care about him so of course she would've taken the mission!_

_-"To tell you that as punishment towards the Uchiha, he will become your personal nurse" Tsunade couldn't hold the laughter and broke down right there. Sakura smirked, but then it faded thinking about how Sasuke and her would be together every single day at every single hour._

_When Tsunade stopped laughing she looked at Sakura seriously and hid every hint of laughter or a smile that wanted to creep into her features._

_-"You will watch him every hour of every day until we are assured that he won't betray us again. You will make a report everyday of the activities that took place and about any suspicion that might lead to something. I want to know everything, even at what time he stepped foot exactly in what place. Understood?"_

_-"Yes Hokage-sama" with these words, Sakura got up and left the room while the Hokage smiled at as her ex-pupil closed the door. Things are going to get interesting…_

End of Flashback

Sakura sat in her office thinking about what had happened in the Hokage's office. 'Why me' she kept pondering, wanting to ask every god that existed why did they have to curse her with such a burden.

She had finished a while ago with all of her patients for today and all that she could think of was why did she have to get Sasuke! Why couldn't Tsunade trust someone else with the job! Suddenly the door opened and she looked up at the guy standing before her.

-"Hey ugly" she smirked at him. The word ugly coming out of his mouth didn't fell insulting anymore after all those years that passed. It was like a way of saying that he cared for her.

-"What are you doing here Sai?" she said trying to show annoyance in her tone and succeeding.

-"Came to check up on you after I heard of a certain patient that you have. You okay?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him and her smirk grew wider. Since when did he worry so much about her? Oh yeah, since they became best of friends and treat each other like brother and sister.

-"Fine. Get lost Sai, I'm not in the mood for your crappy jokes."

-"The Uchiha getting to you? Well, I just came for a visit. The Hokage wants me on another mission so I'll be gone for a while." Sakura looked down and then looked back up at him.

-"Good luck" she gave him a thumbs up and he smirked.

-"Luck is for losers ugly and you know it."

-"That's why I'm saying that to you, loser."

-"Whatever, see you later"

-"When do you come back?" He looked at Sakura straight in the eye and then opened the door to leave. God he was going to miss her a lot. She grew on him just like Naruto did also and he cared dearly for both of them, but duty calls.

-"Soon" Without him seeing her, she smiled, a sad smile but she smiled as he closed the door behind him. She got up from her desk and also decided to leave the hospital for the day. She was off to visit the Nara's.


	7. Sasuke in white! Hot!

Hello People! How are all of my reviewers doing? Did you guys know how much I love you guys? Anyway, I started a new story but don't worry, I'm still going to keep updating this one.

Just so all of you know, school is going to start soon so I won't be able to update as soon as I usually do so bare with me people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and you all know it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A knock on the door was heard from the Nara household. A young woman with beautiful blonde hair got out of the kitchen with her apron and went to open the door.

In the yard of the house were two kids playing together. One of them had beautiful blue eyes and he had a tired look in his face. His hair was a chestnut brown that was tied up. His hairdo made was like a pineapple. The other child was a very pretty girl with chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair was long and one of her bangs came down to her face. It was tied in a ponytail. They were playing with a round blue ball. While the boy had a lazy look in his eyes, the girl was very hyper.

The woman looked at her children for a second and then remembered about the door. She opened it and saw a pink-haired kunoichi that she knew very well.

-"Sakura! What a pleasant surprise!" The blonde woman smiled at the pink-haired one.

-"Hey Ino, have some time?" she asked staring the woman up and down.

Ino…..after all these years, she was still the same hyper-active girl. She had married and had two children, one was named after the mother but the other one was named Suoh. Ino's hair had also grown very long. She kept it the same style from her genin days and nothing much has changed other then her height. Ino now wasn't very tall but she wasn't short either.

-"Come in forehead-girl. It's strange of you to visit." Sakura walked in and went to the kitchen with Ino.

-"Where are my nephews?"

-"Outside, they're playing with that new ball Shika bought them. You should've seen their faces when they saw it. Well, at least little Ino said something, Suoh just stared at it, but deep down I knew he was excited."

-"Well I'm going to say hi to them and then I'll tell you what's up." Sakura walked out to the yard where she saw both children playing. She smirked. Suoh was like his father…a lazy ass, while little Ino just couldn't stay still. Clearing her throat both children looked up at her.

-"SAKURA-JI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" screamed little Ino as she jumped on Sakura completely forgetting about the ball. Suoh looked at her and he gave her a giant smile as he walked up to her. Suoh was her godchild and he was 7 years old. Little Ino was just 5 and Sakura loved them very much.

-"Yo" Suoh greeted. Sakura smirked at him. She always played many board games with him, but always ended up losing. Suoh was as smart as his father. Sakura was always considered as one of the smartest people in Konoha but she still couldn't compete against this 7 year old boy.

-"How are my favorite nephew and niece?" she asked giving them her biggest smile. Whenever she was with them, she always gave them a true smile. They were the only ones that got it out of her.

-"We were playing with a ball otou-san bought us." Suoh stated. Once Sakura got little Ino off of her she went and gave Suoh a giant hug.

-"Well, I came for a visit, once I finish talking to your obaa-san, I'll come and play, okay?" both kids nodded. This was a ritual for Sakura, every time she came over, she had to play with them or else they wouldn't let her leave.

Sakura left both children and went back to the kitchen. Ino saw her and smiled. Sakura's face was back to her stoic expression so all she did was smirk at Ino. She went and sat at a counter.

-"Where's Shikamaru?"

-"On a mission" stated Ino as she kept an eye on what she was cooking. "So, what's up?"

Ino knew Sakura, and something was troubling her. She came over for Ino's advice and Ino knew that it had to be something deep to come to her. Sakura usually never bothered anyone with her problems saying that she didn't want anyone else to worry. She'd usually go over to Kakashi's and drink them all away.

Sakura looked at Ino and sighed.

-"You still know me like the palm of your hand" she said.

-"Yup!" Ino said giving her one of her cheesy grins.

-"Uchiha's back"

-"Yea, so I've heard. You know me and rumors…" Ino said moving her hand up and down in a mocking kind of way.

-"Yea, anyway, the Hokage assigned me to watch over him so I'm going to be with him for a long time."

Ino raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura. So that was what was troubling her.

-"You're afraid that all those feelings that you felt for him, will come back, right?" Sakura nodded.

-"I don't want to love, Ino. It hurts to love someone." Sakura stated not breaking her emotionless face not even for a second. Ino looked at her friend then nodded.

-"I know that you had bad luck with love Sakura, but think about Sasuke, has he changed since he came back? Do you see anything different from his attitude?" Sakura shook her head. "Oh…..so then, don't you dare fall in love with the ice block, understand?"

-"Yea, I know." Sakura looked up at the time and sighed. "I promise the kids I would play a while with them and I don't have too much time to stay." With this said, Sakura got up from the counter and headed again to the yard.

Ino sighed.

-"Too late. Sakura, I'm positive you're still in love. The only man you're ever going to love is that man, and theirs nothing you can do about it. You were destined to be together. Oh my God, my cooking!" Ino ran to the stove and turned it off. "It's the third time my food gets burned! I'm not cut out for cooking! Why do you punish me like this Kami-sama!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Sakura walked to the hospital, it was time for Sasuke to be released. Now instead of patient, he's her nurse? God that sounds wrong. She entered the Uchiha's room to see him standing there.

He looked at her. She looked at him. Emerald clashed against onyx. He smirked. She smirked.

-"Couldn't wait to get out of bed, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke flinched. Not the –san thing again. He sighed.

-"You know me, I hate hospitals."

-"Sorry, I knew the other you, not the traitor." She stated as she went towards him. "Did they give you clothes to wear?"

Sasuke cringed. What Sakura said hurt him, but he didn't know why. Of course he knew he was a traitor, but when she said it, it hurt a lot more.

"No" Sakura nodded and left the room. He stared at the door for a few minutes until the blur of pink came back. She handed to him a white pair of pants with a white button up shirt. He stared at it. "White?"

Sure, Sakura knew that Sasuke only wears black and navy, right? Sasuke would never wear white.

-"That's going to be your nurse uniform." She smirked. He grimaced. "You can't wear anything other than that." She stated.

Oh God was she having fun. This made him angry. You do not want Uchiha Sasuke mad.

-"I'm not wearing this."

-"Oh well, I'll just have to tell the Hokage that you're not cooperating. He clenched his teeth while she gave him a mocking smirk.

-"Fine." Sakura turned her back to him while he changed into those clothes.

A few minutes later he told Sakura that she could look at him now. She turned around and looked at him from top to bottom. If she didn't know Sasuke, she could've swore she saw an angel without wings. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped for a few seconds. Then when she noticed that she was doing this she quickly withdrew.

Even if it was for a few seconds, he saw her face. Maybe she still did care about him. He approached her and Sakura stood still. Their faces were inches apart.

-"Do I look good, Sakura?" he whispered in her ear. Her smell, it was captivating all of his senses. She smelled so good.

Sakura shivered when he whispered in her ear. God, this man is gorgeous. Why did God make a man so perfect? Wait…he's probably playing with her. She can't let him get her.

-"I-I guess. I have seen-" He stopped her from continuing by putting his index finger in her mouth. She stared at him wide-eyed.

They stared at each other for a while until Sasuke took his finger away from her mouth.

-"Uchiha, what are you-" again she was interrupted when his lips crashed into hers. Her eyes widened even more but then immediately closed. The kiss started as a soft and sweet kiss, but later the kiss turned aggressive and longing. Sasuke's arms wrapped around her slim waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. He walked her to the bed and they both fell on it without breaking the kiss. He was on top while she was on the bottom. They broke the kiss to breathe.

They looked at each other for a while. In Sasuke's eyes, Sakura was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her chest heaved up and down in order to catch her breathe. Her face was red, with embarrassment he presumed. Her soft pink hair was all over the sheets and contrasted with the white of the bed sheets, while her eyes were sparkling like they used to every time she looked at him when they were genin. Sasuke smirked. She must still care about him.

Sakura looked into his deep onyx pools. What just happened? That's the only thought that passed through her mind right now. What did Sasuke just do? The old Sasuke would've never kissed her. Maybe he did change. No, he didn't change, he couldn't have.

Sakura was about to get out of his grasp to stand up when he pushed her back down. Before she could protest he claimed her lips again. This time his tongue started to lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sakura hesitated but then gave in. Their tongues battled for dominance as Sasuke's hands went under her shirt and up her spine. She shivered under his touch.

Sasuke just made a huge discovery that he had been trying to find out for some time. Was Sakura's skin as soft as it really looked? He never dared to touch her like that before, but now he has discovered that it's true. Her skin is so soft, softer then silk. He made another important discovery. Her mouth is the best tasting thing ever. He's becoming addicted to it, and he knows it.

Sakura decided that she never tasted anything like Sasuke's mouth in her life. She's giving up, she can't do anything about what she feels. She needs him, she needed him when he left, and she'll probably need him for the rest of her life.

By this time, the kiss had deepened so much that he had already savored every corner of her mouth and she had done the same to him. They were fighting for dominance and Sasuke had won first but then Sakura had fought back again, her winning this time. Well, right now, they were having another fight for dominance.

Sasuke was about to take off Sakura's bra until both picked up a noise.

-"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura and Sasuke bolted up to see the door open.

When Naruto opened the door he saw Sakura right next to Sasuke and for some reason both of them were looking at Naruto.

-"Naruto." They both said in unison as they glared at Naruto. Naruto gulped so hard that both Sasuke and Sakura heard it.

Out of nowhere a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of Naruto and of Sasuke and Sakura.

-"Yo, ready to go Sasuke?" said Kakashi looking at Sasuke up and down and lifting his only visible eyebrow up. He then looked at Sakura up and down and looked at her questionly. He, unlike Naruto had seen that Sasuke and Sakura were messed up. Both of them had their hair's a mess and their lips were swollen.

Sakura sighed, so Kakashi suspected. She looked at Sasuke and he looked back at her. She blushed slightly and he had a little tint of red on his cheek but he looked the other way and no one was able to see it, except Kakashi. So something did happen…

-"Let's go to my apartment already. We also have to go out and buy Sasuke clothes." Sakura said gaining her stoic face back. Kakashi sighed. Of course they wouldn't tell him. Maybe later he can get it out of them.

-"Let's go then!" shouted Naruto giving a giant grin. They all left the hospital room and headed towards Sakura's apartment.


	8. Her voice

Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while…as you all know. Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Yaaaaaaaaay! It'd be too troublesome anyway…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Old team 7 walked down the streets of Konoha. The townspeople stared at Sasuke like if he was a freak of nature.

He was feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the eyes that were on him. Without noticing, he went closer to Sakura, like if she was going to defend him from the 'evil' townspeople.

Sakura of course, did notice. She started laughing.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. Kakashi already knew what was going on so he just kept his perverted eye on his perverted book.

-"Sakura-chan, why are you laughing?" Naruto asked with confusion clearly playing in his face.

Sakura looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke. She stopped laughing and went back to her stoic expression.

-"Konoha's people don't bite." She stated. Naruto looked even more confused while Sasuke glared at her. She saw the glare and smirked at him. Sasuke distanced himself from her and kept walking while still glaring.

-"I don't get it?" Naruto said. They all sweat dropped.

-"There's nothing to understand, dobe." Sasuke said. If Naruto found out what he did, he would never live it down. The Kyuubi container glared at Sasuke.

-"Don't call me dobe, teme!"

-"I'll call you whatever I want…dobe." Sakura sighed; she knew where this was going.

-"Ok, both of you stop now." She stated while she glared at both. Naruto stopped immediately while Sasuke just glared back at her. She stopped her glare and looked ahead of her. Sasuke kept the glare for a while but then stopped.

Finally, they made it. They walked up a flight of stairs and finally a door with the number 9 on it came to view. Sakura took out her keys and opened the door. Walking in, Sasuke looked around the place. There was a living room with a giant couch and a TV. Then came the kitchen, which was pretty big, seeing this is an apartment after all. It had a small table that has four chairs. The next room was the bathroom. After those three rooms, there were three doors left. Sakura opened the door that was in the end of the hallway.

-"This is your room, Sasuke." She said with a stoic expression on her face. All of team 7 went inside to check it out. There was a queen sized bed, a wardrobe, and a small desk with a chair. The walls were blue. Sakura eyed Sasuke's expression. It seemed as though he liked it.

-"I'll leave you in your room." She said while walking to the door.

-"What are the other two rooms?" he asked, not even sparing her a glance.

-"One of them is my room and the other one is a small library." She stated.

-"Sakura" Kakashi started. "You really don't know how to treat your guests, do you?" Kakashi said tauntingly while still keeping his eye on his book.

-"I want to see the other two rooms." Sasuke said. Sakura raised an eyebrow; he was demanding to see the other rooms? It's her apartment!

-"Check the library out for yourself, although it's only filled with medical books and as for my room, don't you dare try and enter my room. That's the only room you can't go into." Sakura stated as she closed the door behind her.

All the guys looked at each other and blinked twice.

-"Have you guys ever been to her room?" Sasuke asked.

-"No teme, why should I go in there?" Naruto stated.

-"I've been in it." Kakashi said. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at their teacher like if he just said the stupidest thing they ever imagined. "For her birthday, we celebrated here in her house. In the end, we started talking about old times, and she led me into her room showing me the picture of team 7." They looked at Kakashi disbelieving. Kakashi ignored them and kept reading his book.

-"You're such a liar Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Naruto. Kakashi sighed; he didn't know his students knew him so well.

Now all three of them thought, 'isn't it a little weird that no one has seen Sakura's room?'

-"Well, it is a girl's room right?" Naruto said. "I mean, I'm sure Ino has seen her room." Kakashi and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

-"For once, you actually said something intelligent dobe." Sasuke…err…complemented?

-"TEMEEEEEEEE! DON'T CALL ME DOOOOOOBE!" Naruto yelled as he threw a punch in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke easily dodged and grabbed Naruto's fist. They immediately stopped when Kakashi said to. They both respected their ex-sensei too much to disobey him (A/N: not counting the Sasuke leaving thing).

Well, all three smelled something delicious in the air. They looked at each other and nodded. They left Sasuke's room to check out what was that wonderful smell.

They stopped when they heard a humming sound. It was such a melodic voice. It could captivate anyone's heart, soft, sweet, and caring. Just like the old Sakura's.

Naruto decided to head in while Kakashi tried to stop him by his collar. It seemed that their ex-sensei who was hentai (pervert) liked the voice as much as Sasuke. Naruto, however, only smelled the cooking and wasn't thinking about the voice.

Something happened, the beautiful voice stopped. They looked at each other and decided to enter the battlefield that was awaiting them. Surely Sakura had detected them.

They entered the kitchen, as if nothing happened. Naruto drooled when he saw the ramen on the table; after all, everyone knew that after Hinata and Ichiraku's, Sakura's ramen was one of the best. She had a special hand in cooking, although in his opinion, Hinata's cooking was way better. He would never admit it in front of Sakura unless he wanted to die a slow and painful death.

They all sat down at the table while Sakura eyed them. She nodded at them, as if giving them a sign so they could start eating. She knew they were listening to her humming. She smirked; they must've liked it because they didn't even approach the table to eat.

She sat down on the table as well. She eyed them and their faces. She knew that from Kakashi and Sasuke, it would be hard to get something out, but Naruto was a different story, especially when the blonde's eating.

-"How's the food?" she asked them, not really caring.

Naruto grinned while Sasuke and Kakashi nodded.

-"Your cooking is one of the best, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

This was her chance.

-"Is it as good as my voice?" she asked. Before Kakashi and Sasuke could stop Naruto from spilling, the blonde had blurted everything out.

-"Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei must like it better than your food, but I don't!" Naruto said and then automatically clasped a hand to his mouth.

Sakura smirked. She got up from the table, not even touching the plate she had in front of her. She approached Naruto and put the plate next to the other one he was eating, which was half empty.

-"Eat up Naruto-kun, you deserve it for today, although as a medic I'm completely against it." Naruto taking his hand out of his mouth grinned at Sakura. She had added the suffix –kun! It's been a long time since she calls him like that.

-"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He grinned broadly. She nodded and left the room.

-"Dobe, you had to open your stupid mouth." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto, not wanting to start an argument because he was eating shrugged off the fact that Sasuke had called him dobe for the millionth time today. Instead, he grinned at Sasuke. Kakashi and Sasuke both took notice of this and sighed. Both of them thought the same thing: 'hopeless'.

-"Look on the bright side teme! I got an extra dish of ramen!" Naruto said, his grin as wide as his face could possibly stretch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Hey Shika! Welcome home!" Ino smiled at her husband and gave him a giant hug as he entered the house.

-"Troublesome" he mumbled under his breath as he hugged her back and smirked at her.

-"You came early from the mission! The kids are still at the Academy!" Ino added exstatically. Shikamaru nodded at his wife as he went to sit on a chair in the living room.

-"Have you spoken to Sakura?" Ino looked puzzled at her husband. She nodded at him.

-"Yea, she came here yesterday, why?"

-"I need to speak to her."

-"Oh, about?" she asked with a grin on her face. Ino is too curious and couldn't help but ask.

-"It's about the mission I just had. I can't tell you about it Ino, you know it." He stated as he got up. "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he looked at his wife.

She looked disappointed but tried to hide it. She smiled up at him and nodded. He caught the disappointed look and sighed.

-"You know it's against ANBU regulations to tell anyone about their mission." He said as he passed a hand through his hair. She nodded at him while getting up herself.

-"Shika?"

-"Yea?"

-"What do you want me to make you for dinner?" Shikamaru cringed at the thought of Ino cooking or doing one of her weird experiments. He had to distract her somehow.

-"Ino?"

-"Yes, Shika?"

-"Let's take a shower together." He stated as he smirked at her. Ino blushed and then without thinking twice, nodded as she grabbed her husband's hand and they walked to the bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Are you sure, Neji-nee-san?" a worried look all over her face as Hinata looked at her cousin. He nodded. "I see. How do you think Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san will take it?"

-"I don't care how Uchiha takes it, but I don't think he'll be too happy. Not that he ever is happy. Sakura-san is who I'm worried about." He said as he looked out the window of the Hyuuga mansion's fourth or fifth living room. "Will you tell Naruto?" his eyes still looking out the window.

-"I don't know, I guess I'll have to… but everything has been so weird since Sasuke-san has arrived. I'm worried of how Naruto-kun might take it."

-"Don't worry, he won't be bothered more than the necessary. We are after all talking about Naruto, the knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha." Hinata giggled, but nodded at him.

-"Right." With that said she got up and left him alone.

As soon as he heard the door close behind him, he let out the breath he had been holding. He didn't like what he and Shikamaru had found out in that mission. They needed answers and the only one that could give them was Haruno Sakura. He left the room and went towards her apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Sakura didn't eat anything." Sasuke stated as if he didn't give a damn, when deep inside he was debating of whether or not bring a plate to her room.

-"Don't worry teme, Sakura-chan doesn't eat a lot. She's usually off on a mission or training. She always says that she doesn't have time for such trivial things as food." Naruto said smiling at his seventh bowl of ramen.

Sakura had cooked a lot of ramen knowing that Naruto couldn't live without eating at least five bowls, if not more.

-"What do you mean? She doesn't eat at all?" Sasuke asked with a bored expression. Naruto and Kakashi saw this as there cue as they sensed a presence coming, one they knew very well.

-"Well, teme, we have to go, see ya and say bye to Sakura-chan for us, right Kakashi-sensei?" When Naruto looked for the pervert with his orange book, he had found out that the hentai ditched him. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" With that said, Naruto ran off, closing the door behind him.

Sakura approached Sasuke who was in the couch and sat down next to him. Finally, they left, now she was going to get her answers.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and knew what was coming. She was going to ask about THE incident.

-"Uchi-" A knock on the door cut her sentence short. She got up and opened the door to see no one other then the Hyuuga prodigy in all his glory.

After the years, Sakura and Neji had become close friends. They usually trained together and they went on a lot of missions together also.

He smirked at her as she smirked back.

-"Neji-kun, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you were on a mission? What are you doing here?" she asked as she let him in.

Neji looked at the man sitting on the couch that was glaring at him. Neji decided to glare back.

-"Hyuuga." Sasuke spit out.

-"Uchiha" Neji stated with venom clearly located there.

If looks could kill, the youngest Uchiha would have been in a pool of blood with all of his chakra holes closed and kunais all over his body, while Neji would also be in a pool of blood, but unlike Sasuke, he would have had choke marks on his neck and all of his intestines opened and ripped out.

Neji stopped glaring at Sasuke as he saw Sakura pass him and sit next to the Uchiha.

-"Sit down, Neji-kun, can I get you something?" Sasuke cringed and Neji saw this and smirked. Since when did she add the suffix –kun to Neji, when the one who was supposed to have it was him.

Neji sat down next to Sakura and shook his head to respond to her question.

-"So…why did you come over?" she asked looking at him curiously. He sighed.

-"Shikamaru was going to pass by here later, but knowing him, he might come tomorrow instead. I decided to come over instead of him and tell you and Uchiha about what we discovered during our mission." He stated.

Sasuke got up from the couch and stood in front of the Hyuuga, while Sakura turned her whole body to face Neji.

-"What is it?" she asked looking deep into his opal eyes.

-"Itachi." He said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger as Sakura's widened. "My mission was to scout the border of the Fire country. When we were coming back, we spotted him and his partner Kisame. We fought of course, Shikamaru and I against Itachi, while the rest of our ANBU team went against Kisame."

-"What happened?" Sakura asked, getting impatient.

-"Sakura, you need to answer with the truth to this question I'm about to ask you." Sakura looked puzzled at him, but then nodded. Sasuke clenched his fists, waiting for the man in front of him to get on with it. He was getting annoyed. "Did you know Itachi before the massacre and before becoming a missing nin?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Why would Neji ask such a question?

-"No, I knew Sasuke, but not Itachi. If I recall, he was usually out on missions. Sasuke once told me. What does that have to do with anything though?" she asked getting curious.

Neji looked at her. She was saying the truth. He was afraid of this. Then that only meant one thing.

-"He's been watching you." Sakura looked shock at him and so did Sasuke.

-"What do you mean?"

-"He asked me about you and Sasuke when we were fighting him. Of course, I expected him to ask about Sasuke, but not you. For some reason, he also looked very interested to know the answer. Neither me or Nara answered and minutes later, he escaped with Kisame. We were very injured so we let them be and returned to Konohagakure to treat our wounds since our medic-nin was very injured and couldn't." The Hyuuga said in one breath.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and she was looking at Neji. What did his brother want with her? She's nothing special, right? Unless…

-"We have a theory." Neji interrupted Sasuke's train of thoughts. "We think that he needs you to heal his eyes. The last time we saw him, Nara and I noticed that he couldn't see us very well because he was squinting. He must've heard of Sakura surpassing the Hokage in medical skills, so we imagined that might be the reason."

Sakura took her gaze from Neji and then looked at Sasuke. He was staring at her and she at him. He averted his gaze to Neji.

-"So, what are we supposed to do?" Sasuke asked.

-"We told the Hokage and she said that both of you can handle Itachi. She has too much faith in you two if you ask me."

-"Nobody asked you" Sasuke said glaring at Neji. He smirked at the Uchiha.

-"I'm sure you'll be alright Sakura so don't worry too much after the oldest Uchiha. After all, you already got one of them to worry about and that's already a pain." He stated, breaking the gaze between him and Sasuke to look at Sakura.

Sakura got up and nodded. Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga harder, sending him the famous Uchiha glare that so many people fear.

-"Thank you Neji-kun and I'll keep that in mind." He got up and nodded as he headed for the door. He looked back at her before closing the door behind him.

-"Training is tomorrow at eight." He stated. She nodded and smirked at him. She looked at Sasuke and then at Neji.

-"We'll be there." He smirked as he closed the door and she looked back at Sasuke. "Come on, we have to buy you some clothes. Did you see the face Neji-kun put when he saw you dressed in white?" she mocked. He glared at her.

-"He didn't put a face, and even if he did, I don't give a damn." He stated as he opened the door to leave. "Are you coming?" he asked. She nodded and both left, closing the door behind them.


	9. Why did you kiss me?

Sorry for the late update people!

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Love you guys so much!

Disclaimer: I'm 15, not old enough to draw and write manga so…I don't own Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally, after being the whole afternoon and half of the morning shopping with Sakura, Sasuke finally sat down on the couch and stared out the window. What is it with women and shopping? He sighed heavily. The worst thing about the trip was that he had to carry all the bags while Sakura had nothing in her hands.

He stared out of the window of the living room, while Sakura went to make some lunch for both of them…hopefully. He hoped that she made lunch for him too, because he was starving.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps.

-"Here, thought you would be hungry." She stated as she put a plate of onigiri on the table. He nodded in thanks and took one while she took another one.

They stayed quiet for a while, until Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer.

-"Uchiha-san, why did you kiss me at the hospital?" she asked. This question was killing her because since when did Sasuke initiate physical contact with anyone if he usually is the one that pushes people away.

He knew this question was coming sooner or later, but he preferred it being later.

-"You didn't like it?" he asked, trying to avoid the topic. How can he tell her that he saw her lips and acted on impulse? It was hormones, must've been. He would never kiss Sakura, NEVER, but he did…and…he liked it…he liked it a lot. His hands roaming her back while he devoured the taste of her mouth. He loved the feeling so much that right now, having her sitting on the couch right next to him, was killing him. He wanted to kiss her again so badly.

-"That wasn't the question, Uchiha-san." She stated. "The question was why did you do it?" She was trying to get her point across. She doesn't want one of those Uchiha answers, she wanted the truth. Did he want to kiss her or was he just playing around?

-"Let's go to sleep." He stated and got up from the couch. She got up too and grabbed his arm.

-"Just answer the question Sasuke." She said. His head shot up. She called him Sasuke, not Uchiha or Uchiha-san. He looked at her and that's when she noticed her mistake. She said his name, and it seemed like he liked it, right? Maybe he does care, even if it's just a response like that, he gave her, it was important. The Uchiha was shocked and that was something already incredible. Uchiha's don't show emotions. He just showed one!

Inner Sakura was jumping up and down and Sakura just stared wide-eyed back at him and let go of his arm. She didn't want to say his name. She doesn't want to be pathetic anymore and cling to him again… but how Inner Sakura had a different opinion.

-"Sakura" he breathed out while Sakura took a step back, afraid of what she had done. He said her name as in a whisper, but she heard it perfectly. She looked at his eyes and saw something that didn't quite go there. Sasuke's eyes are usually void and with no feelings, but right now, his eyes held a feeling unknown to her. She hated the unknown and she got scared. Why was Sasuke looking at her like that?

She quickly got out of her daze and remembered why she stopped him before. That question has to be answered for her sake she needed to know.

-"Tell me, why did you kiss me." She said, not breaking the eye contact.

Inside he was rejoicing that she had called him by his first name and not last, but that sentence that she worded out had to break the rejoicing, didn't it? He sighed as he broke the gaze between him and the pink-haired kunoichi.

-"I don't know." He stated. Of course, an Uchiha knows what he does at all times and whatever an Uchiha does has to have a purpose, so admitting this, hurt his Uchiha pride. Deep inside, though, he felt that he really did know why he had kissed her, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

-"Liar." Sakura said as she crossed her arms. "I know you too well, all Uchiha's have a reason for why they do the things they do, isn't that right?" She said, stating the obvious. He flinched at her tone. How could she know him so damn well? Didn't she say that she knew the 'old Sasuke' and not him? He sighed and turned back to stare at her again.

-"Yes, the Uchiha's always have a reason to do the things they do, but Sakura, I'm not the best Uchiha, on the contrary, I suck at being an Uchiha. I suck so much, that I still can't kill the bastard of a brother that I have. I am not a liar. Would you have preferred it if I told you the answer was hormones?" She flinched at what he said. So much hurt in his eyes.

She wished she was that 12 year old girl that right about now would and could run up to him and hug him saying that everything was going to be alright, that she was here to protect him. She couldn't though, she wouldn't do that either. She just stayed there, looking at him.

He stared back at her and waited for what he knew she was going to do. He knew that she was going to walk out and leave him here. The new Sakura will do that because she doesn't love him anymore, because she gave up on him. She's not going to save him this time, like when they were young. She's not going to hug him and yell stop so he won't kill that sound ninja that had hurt her. She definitely wasn't going to tell him that she was here for him and that theirs no reason to be upset about because he has her.

No, that's not what the new Sakura would do, that's the old one and the one he missed on those cold and rainy nights in Otogakure with Orochimaru. When he needed it someone to soothe him and give him warmth, he would think about the kunoichi that used to bring sunlight into team 7, the one he used to think annoying.

The person in front of him isn't the annoying girl, no, she's actually quiet now. She doesn't say anything unless spoken to. That's the Sakura he sees in front of him. She's just like him and he knows himself perfectly. She's going to walk away because that's what he would do.

She looked at him and then lost it. She stepped forward and hugged him. She hugged him and he became rigid at her touch. She quickly put one arm around his neck while the other one entangled his hair.

-"Shut up." She stated as she put her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent.

He kept quiet and leaned his head on her shoulder. He smiled, a small smile, but he nevertheless smiled.

Sakura became shocked when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She decided not to say anything and let him do as he pleased.

He hugged her and pressed her to him, until their bodies were perfectly molded to one another. They were perfect for each other, how ironic. Isn't that something the old Sakura would think? Maybe all those years, hearing her talk about the romanticism, it might have gotten to him. He chuckled a bit.

Sakura listened but didn't say anything. She knew that the chuckle wasn't towards her. She just stayed there waiting for him to push her away like he usually did.

Then he did just what she thought. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She looked at him and was about to step aside and leave to her room, when all of sudden he crashed his lips with hers. Her eyes widened but then succumbed to the kiss.

It was a slow and sweet kiss that both enjoyed very much. He pulled her against him with one of his hands that was around her waist while the other one was grabbing her pink tresses. She quickly put her hands against his face and pulled him closer.

The kiss turned harder now and each of them was fighting for dominance with their tongues. Sasuke finally won and started to feel every corner of her mouth. Her mouth was sweet and for once, Sasuke liked sweet. His taste for more of the sour kind, but this time, sweet never had tasted so good. He loved it.

Sakura let him explore and then they separated for air. Onyx clashed with emerald.

-"Hormones again, huh?" Sakura said between breathes. Sakura smirked at Sasuke and he just stared at her in a daze. How beautiful she looked. He crashed his lips against hers again and a lot harder this time. They loved the taste of each other's mouth as Sasuke pulled Sakura to the couch and laid her there.

He let go of the kiss and they looked at each other. Sakura bit on Sasuke's lower lip, bringing his head down for another kiss.

A few kisses more and then they stopped. They looked at each other and Sasuke hugged her, while bringing her up from the couch. Now they were sitting. They looked at each other again.

-"You didn't answer, Sasuke. Was this hormones, too?" she asked again. They smirked at each other this time.

-"Maybe." He said. Sakura's smirk went away and a frown was visible. She glared at him and got up. Sasuke saw this and grabbed her arm. "Wait. You didn't let me finish." He said. Sakura looked at him and waited. "Maybe, I didn't notice that the truth is, that all of this has nothing to do with hormones. Sakura, I didn't come back because I killed Orochimaru or because I didn't have anywhere else to go, I came back because…"

A knock was heard in the door. Sasuke glared at the door. Sakura just stared at the door, and went to open the door, pulling away from Sasuke's grip. She opened the door to see Shikamaru, Ino, Suoh, and little Ino.

She blinked twice as Sasuke came up to them and looked at all four of them up and down. Suoh stared at Sasuke up and down.

-"Uchiha Sasuke." He stated as he bowed. Sakura and Sasuke stared.

-"How did you know?" Sakura asked as she kneeled down and let little Ino hug her.

-"His eyes, hair and looks are of the Uchiha family and I heard my mother speak to you about him." Suoh stated as Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at seeing Sakura smile a true smile.

-"Why don't all of you come in." Sakura said as she grabbed Suoh and little Ino's hands. Ino and Shikamaru smiled at this and at how kind motherly Sakura looks like with both of them. They sat down on one of the couches, while Sakura sat with little Ino in her lap and Suoh sitting right next to her on another couch. Sasuke was heading towards his room, not liking reunions of this sort.

-"Wait, Sasuke, we wish that you could come too." Ino said. Sasuke looked at them and waited for them to expand.

-"How troublesome…we're going on a picnic tomorrow in the afternoon and we invited Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and both of you. The others can't come. Some have missions and others seem to have something better to do. " Shikamaru said while he lied back on the couch staring at the clouds outside Sakura's window.

-"I ca…" Sasuke started but got cut by Sakura.

-"Can go and would love to go." She said smiling down at Suoh, who smiled back.

Sasuke sighed. He might as well go or else Sakura would have his head and he doesn't feel arguing.

"Really! Thank you so much guys! See you tomorrow. Let's go Ino and Suoh." Ino said as she smiled and Shikamaru got up.

"Bye!" the Nara family said while Sakura waved at them and closed the door.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and was walking towards him.

-"Goodnight, Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked to his room and closed the door. Sakura stood dumbfounded. So whatever happened to them today didn't mean anything? Sakura massaged her temple as she went to bed. Tomorrow she had training with Neji and she needed all the strength she could master for that event.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for reading and I won't be able to update soon because of school.

Sorry…

Review please!


	10. Author's noteHappy Bday Shikakun!

Hey people! This isn't an author's note that says something like…I'm not going to continue the story! So all of you calm down and take a deep breath.

takes in deep breath, also

I'm writing this to tell you guys that today I'm going to update all my stories except Itachi's child. Now all of you must be asking why? Well guys…the 22 of September is a very important day to me…

Do you want to know why? (I like being annoying…)

It's because today is SHIKAMARU'S BIRTHDAY!

All the chapters that I make today and tomorrow (22 and 23) are going to be dedicated to him!

Thank you for reading this 'important author note'.

What this all means is that I'm updating: Akatsuki's Blossom, Welcome Home, and The Mischievous Princess…YAY!

Love you all (especially my loyal reviewers…)!

SHIKAMARU RULES!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKA-KUN!


	11. His sleepy ways

Hey people! This chapter is still for Shika-kun! Although it is Ino's birthday! I don't like her that much….she talks too much….and is a loud-mouth….in a bad way.

I like Naruto though and he's a loud mouth! Oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I know that yesterday was Shikamaru's birthday! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He shifted on his bed sheets…what time was it?

He looked up to see sea foam green eyes staring at him with an annoyed expression.

-"Finally you woke up. Get dressed, we're going to be late." Sakura stated as she glared at the man under her.

Right now, Sakura was on top of Sasuke, while he was trying to get back to sleep.

She had been trying to get him to wake up for at least twenty minutes. Who knew that the Uchiha could sleep so well at night? She wasn't like that at all.

She usually only slept for three or four hours and then she would get up and entertain herself with something. Every time she slept, she had nightmares of all the things her father did to her. It just wasn't worth it to go to sleep if she was going to see his face.

Sakura rocked the bed while straddling Sasuke on the bed.

-"WAKE UP UCHIHA OR ELSE I'M LEAVING YOU HERE!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke in the ear.

Sasuke bolted up and hit his forehead against hers. Sakura let go of Sasuke and was about to get out of the bed, while touching her forehead with one of her hands.

-"Stupid Uchiha…" she mumbled as she sat on the side of his bed, putting some chakra in her hand so she could heal her bleeding forehead. She quickly healed her forehead and looked at Sasuke. Sakura's jaw dropped.

Sasuke was sleeping with his forehead bleeding. Was this guy immune to pain?

She sighed as she got up from the bed and closed the door to his room. She was leaving without the Uchiha and that's final…

Sasuke smirked as he saw her leave. Now he could actually get some sleep. Last night wasn't one of his best nights, he kept on dreaming about rose-colored lips pressed against his cold ones. Damn, she was getting to him…naaaah. He's still a stoic bastard.

Sighing in defeat, he got up from his bed. He went to his mirror to see the damage on his forehead. Quickly going to the bathroom, he washed the blood from his forehead and started to clean the wound.

A hand went to his forehead and he stared at the person that was slowly healing his wound.

-"Get dressed already." She stated as she left to her room. He felt like saying something childish like 'look who's talking' but decided that Uchihas don't do that. He touched his forehead where her hand was. It was still warm from her touch.

He went back to his room and took some clothes and left toward the bathroom so he could take a nice shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was ready, he…wasn't.

It was 9:01 and Neji was going to get pissed at her for arriving late. The Hyuuga hated tardiness and she knew it all too well. She was in the kitchen, waiting for the Uchiha to come out of his room so they could leave.

Finally, the door opened to reveal, in Sakura's terms, 'Sasuke- the sex god'. She just stared at him as he slowly paced his way to the kitchen.

He was dressed with Black cargo pants, filled with pockets all around. His shirt was black also, but it was firmly pressed against his body. It seems that he couldn't live without his 'Uchiha ways' so he had put on a baseball cap that had the Uchiha fan.

He was completely in black, and she liked it a lot.

Snapping out of her dazed, she got up and headed for the door without saying anything to the Uchiha.

Sasuke on the other hand, only stared at her, up and down.

She looked…breathtaking? Hot? Both?

He wasn't sure but the truth is that he liked her new sense of style in clothing.

She was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck red shirt that hugged her body tightly. Her black ruffled skirt, swayed with the wind. She had her black tights under, he noticed somehow, and she was wearing high-heeled boots.

This puzzled Sasuke, for training she was going to wear high-heeled boots? He shrugged it off since she looked good with them.

Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her hitai-ate was on her left arm.

Sakura opened the door and waited for the Uchiha to come along walking…waited…waited…

'What the hell was he looking at?' she asked herself.

-"Let's go." She said as she finally realized that he was looking at her. She didn't want him to see her blush and the truth is that she was failing miserably at it.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the blush and went out the door. Sakura followed.

On the way to the training grounds, there was a deafening silence between them. It was getting both of them annoyed. They had to break it no matter what.

-"What are we going to eat for breakfast?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stopped in her tracks. How could she forget to make him breakfast!

Sasuke looked back at her and sighed. She didn't plan on making breakfast, did she?

-"You never eat breakfast?" he inquired, receiving a nod from the pink-haired kunoichi.

-"I never have time to eat, so I usually just eat lunch." Sasuke's eyes widened. Only lunch? How could she live without eating more than two meals, at least, a day?

He grabbed Sakura's hand and started pulling her to a restaurant.

-"You can eat later, Neji-kun is waiting for us! We're already late thanks to you!" Sakura screamed at him, annoyed that he put his stomach before training.

Sasuke halted and pulled Sakura to him, wrapping one arm around her waist.

-"From now on you're going to eat three meals a day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Understood?" he said as the girl struggled to get out of his grip. She suddenly stopped as he had finished his sentence. He was worried about her? **WEIRDO!** Screamed inner Sakura.

Onyx stared into emerald. Sakura, for some reason, nodded in agreement.

-"Um, can we eat breakfast later though. Neji-kun is waiting for us." She said as she saw that he glared at her once she said 'Neji-kun'. Did it bother so much?

Sasuke let go of her and nodded. He started to walk towards the training grounds, while Sakura followed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man glared down at the couple. He wanted his toy back, but it seems that he was right about the kunoichi changing his brother. He couldn't let that happen!

With that thought, he disappeared from the top of the roof. Itachi was not going to be ignored by his little otouto. That, he will make sure of.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji sat under a cherry blossom tree that was in the training grounds. What is taking her so long? Sakura is never late for their meetings! She takes them as serious as he does! It must be the Uchiha, he concluded as he got up from his sitting spot.

He's going to pay them a visit, just to make sure that everything is fine. He doesn't trust Sasuke with Sakura and although the kunoichi is strong, the shinobi with her was also very strong.

As he started to walk out of the training grounds, he noticed two figures approaching. One was glaring at him and the other smiling, a fake smile, but it was still a smile.

-"You're late." He stated. Sakura nodded and apologized. He nodded back at her and then looked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked away, no way in hell was he going to say sorry to that bastard and arrogant Hyuuga.

Neji knew he wasn't going to say anything and then turned his gaze back at Sakura. She wasn't even there anymore.

Sasuke walked past Neji and headed towards the training grounds. Neji looked and saw Sakura walking towards them also.

She was in need of shedding blood huh? This'll be fun…

They got there and Neji sat down on the same tree he was before.

-"Go against Uchiha first." He stated. Sakura looked skeptical, but nonetheless nodded. Sasuke smirked at this and so did Neji for some reason.

'He doesn't know what he's getting himself into' thought Neji as he saw Sakura and Sasuke getting into their fighting stances.

Sakura made the first move throwing a kunai at him. He dodged easily and started to run towards her. Sakura put some chakra into her fist and also started to run towards him. She hit him hard in the face, only to discover that it was a clone. She cursed inwardly.

Her eyes darted around trying to find Sasuke's chakra signal. Finally, she felt someone coming towards her and she laid a punch on the person.

She quickly looked at the person that she had just hit, only to see Naruto.

-"What was that for, Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto whined as he got up from the floor.

Sasuke came out from some bushes, near him and only sighed while shaking his head. Naruto will never stop being a dobe, will he?

-Sorry Naruto." Sakura said. "Why are you here?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with his hand, while giving them a fox grin.

-"The baa-chan wants to see Neji-baka, and at this time, you'll only find the white-eyed freak with you, so I came looking for him. Where is he any- OW!" Neji had just hit Naruto in the head.

-"Here." He said as Naruto glared at him. "What does the Hokage want with me?"

-"Mission." Naruto stated glumly as he waved goodbye to Sakura and Sasuke. Both the Hyuuga and Uzumaki disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked, while Sakura smirked.

She looked up at him and he just quirked a brow.

Sakura punched the Uchiha and sent him flying against a tree.

-"Let's finish our battle." She said as Sasuke got up and glared at her.

-"You should've said that before, baka!"

-"Oooh. Is THE Uchiha Sasuke angry at poor little old me?" she said with puppy eyes and a sweet voice.

Sasuke lunged at her while she disappeared and reappeared behind him. She quickly hit him in the back and sent him flying.

Before he could fall to the ground though, he stopped his fall with his hand. He glared daggers at her while she just smirked.

-"And I thought you left to become stronger Uchiha-san. How things change, huh?" she said with a sweet voice again that reminded Sasuke too much about the old 12 year old Sakura.

-"You want to see power, Sakura? Well, here it comes." He said, while smirking. She smirked back.

Three hours later… (don't like writing fight scenes…sorry.)

Sakura was full of cuts everywhere in her body. Her clothes her ripped in many parts as well. She glared at the Uchiha, while he glared back.

He was full of cuts as well. His shirt and cap were off and he only had his pants on. During the fight, he had taken them off thinking that they would get in the way.

-"Give up yet, Uchiha?" she asked.

-"No. You?" She shook her head.

They were depleted of most of their chakra and only had a small amount left. They were even, and how Sasuke hated the idea. He lunged at her for a final time as she did the same.

He hit her only to discover she had used a clone. Sakura pushed him down to the ground when the cloud of smoke of the buunshin disappeared.

-"Got ya." She said as she sat on top of him. Sasuke glared at her and got up, bringing her to the floor. "Ow…that hurt!" she said to him as he smirked.

He was about to get up, when he noticed how beautiful Sakura looked there.

Her creamy skin, filled with red substance from the several cuts she had made her look like a goddess. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pushed her down.

-"Got you." He stated as his smirk grew wider and Sakura's glare intensified.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Review! Thank you! Love you! (it all rhymes!)


	12. Dad's words

Hey.

Thanks to my reviewers…love you guys.

Disclaimer: Naruto and I have no bond whatsoever. My bond is with sasusaku….not the story by Masashi Kishimoto…(starts crying).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hot breaths mingled with each other as one glared and the other smirked.

-"I think I won." He stated as he saw her glare intensify.

-"Get off Uchiha or I swear you will never see the light of day." Sakura said while gritting her teeth together tightly. "You didn't win. You cheated."

-"How did I cheat?" he asked skeptically.

-"You got me off guard when I thought the fight had ended and pushed me down on the ground. That's cheating, just in case you didn't know that." She said sarcastically.

His smirk grew.

-"It was obvious that I could beat a weak kunoichi like you. You're still the pathetic and weak kunoichi **I** left behind." He stressed the 'I' so harshly. Sakura looked away from his face, until Sasuke grabbed her face with his two hands and made her look at him straight in the eyes.

Sakura felt like punching him and make him regret ever saying those words, but she decided on choice number 2.

-"You're right about one thing…you did leave a weak kunoichi behind. It's funny how that weak and pathetic kunoichi would've given her life for **you **without thinking it twice. She was blind, she was blinded by something that everyone in Konoha called a **crush**. Well they were right about that, it was a crush, because all that emotion left her was with a crushed heart. Do you know what that kunoichi thought when you left her on that bench on that night?"

She stared straight at his eyes, completely unmoving and void of emotions. Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown. Where was she getting at? She didn't really love him?

-"Well? Do you want to know, Sasuke**-kun**? Do you really want to know?" she said.

He looked at her and saw her anger deep inside. He nodded. She smirked.

-"She pitied you. She understood. She knew what she had to do. She cried the tears that she knew you couldn't. She dedicated herself to you for many years. She did everything that she knew you wished you could do. She rendered herself helpless to YOUR memory. She never gave up until the day her father died. She didn't want Naruto or Kakashi to save her. She wanted YOU to save her. She wanted YOU to come and protect her from that man. She prayed that you would come and sweep her off her feet, because if that happened, Sasuke, if that would've happened, she knew that you still cared. She would know that you really did care for her and that you really were her knight in shining armor." She finished off as a tear fell down her cheek.

Sasuke stared at her and the tear that quickly fell onto one of his palms. He stared deep into those emerald eyes and somehow saw all the scenes of her crying and her father hitting her play through them. Somehow, he felt the tears she had cried for him. He felt her.

-"Sakura-" he was cut off by a finger that was gently pushed against his lips.

-"Shhh…shut up. That's the day that THIS pathetic and weak kunoichi stopped being one and became what you see in front of you. That was the day when she figured out that her 'Sasuke-kun' was only her mind playing tricks on her. That HER 'Sasuke-kun' never existed. That the man that is before her, right now, this instant, is the REAL 'SASUKE-KUN' AND NOT THE ONE FROM HER FAIRYTALES THAT SHE HAD EVERY NIGHT AFTER HER FATHER KICKED HER TO DEATH. AFTER HER FATHER HAD FINALLY GOTTEN AWAY WITH ALMOST KILLING HER LIKE EVERY NIGHT." Sakura screamed in his face. She calmed down then, and looked away. "Every time her father kicked her and punched her and beat her to a pulp, you know what her would tell her?"

Silence. She looked back up at him and straight into his eyes.

-"He would tell her 'you looked too high and at the same time too low. Pathetic as you are, I can't believe you still believe. Wake up to the real world and see the truth. You were pathetic then and you still are.' And he would end up with three words that would completely break the poor girl's heart. If he didn't say those words to her every night, maybe that girl would still love you."

She stopped and looked even deeper into his eyes. He was at a loss for words and decided a long time ago that speaking was prohibited. She smirked at him and chuckled a bit. This scared him. Was she going crazy? He quickly locked her back into his stare. He wanted her to tell him. What was it that her father told her? What made her stop loving him?

-"What did he say, Sakura?" he inquired as his sharingan came into action. He was irritated. She chuckled even harder. She stopped and looked at him again.

-"When the sun hits you in this exact place, Sasuke-kun, you look adorable." She said.

She was trying to trail off the topic. He glared at her.

-Sakura tell me." He demanded.

-"What good will it do?" she asked.

-"Say it." He glared harder. She flinched.

-"Don't glare Sasuke, when I haven't given you a reason to be angry at me." She said.

He stopped the glare and sighed.

-"Just tell me Saku-" he was cut off.

-"You. Are. Annoying."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and his eyes widened. Was that what her father would tell her each night? The same exact words that he would say to her? Was he just like her father, like that man?

-"Sakura I-" again he was cut off.

-"She never made that connection." As if reading his mind. "Her Sasuke-kun was a God and her father was a Demon. They were complete opposites. In her mind, that word is normal. That word is what everyone thinks of her, only that her Sasuke-kun was brave enough to tell her the truth of how she was. He was the one to help her become what she was. She would be eternally grateful to him for telling her of her flaws."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed. She, Sakura, loved him that much? She was THAT blind?

He stared into those eyes that again let a tear slip out of them. They were watery, and in Sasuke's opinion, beautifully glistening. What did he do to deserve such unconditional love?

He looked at her. She was shaking, he knew it, even though she was trying to hide it.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he did it…

He quickly picked her up and pulled her bridal style in his arms. Sakura stared at him. He didn't even glance at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They arrived home, their home, and he looked at the woman in his arms. She had fallen asleep. He decided that he should take her to her room. When he pushed the door open to the room, he almost dropped the woman in his arms and stared wide-eyed.

Pictures…pictures everywhere. Anywhere you looked.

He stopped gawking since he noticed that it wasn't an 'Uchiha' thing to do and put Sakura on her bed. Sasuke looked around the room. There were pictures of Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Neji, and the rest of rookie nine. Multiple pictures of them.

There were like twenty pictures of Naruto…well, maybe he's exaggerating., but there were photographs of all of them. Then, he found only one picture that he didn't notice before. He picked the photograph up. It was right next to team 7's picture that they took so many years ago.

It was Sasuke's profile picture. The one from the file that Tsunade gave her to review and check for this mission that she was put with him. She actually put it on a frame?

He looked around the room again. He noticed that there weren't any other pictures of him. Maybe, she wanted one of him to have for her extensive collection? Or maybe, she still loved him? Either way, it meant that she acknowledged him and somehow, he was happy by it.

Something else caught his eyes. There was no picture with her in it, other than the team 7 one. Why?

He heard a noise and turned around to see Sakura up from her bed and staring at him, as if he had two heads.

-"What are you doing in my room?"

Busted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finished! I'm off to do my English homework! I have a bitch for a teacher!

Review please! Thank you!


	13. Sasukekun's Heart

Hadfhilafnelflefnjfdfbjguybhjbtycdrttfxkhgvtuyfkghvtydrtydgchglhvhuvuvltgtxdlxzsrffckhgpdtydrwwqwadxfcjchmliyrsedfcdxjgfcghuiuefwojnweufnjwrnjcjfurfnrnfurwnvprnjkdfvkzmaskwdkeifhufpqebehfjshbvnfvnfvhdbvvfjehvjrevbnurvnrvurnvruvnufsnvjkfvjkfbvfdvbjkdvfvneriuveruhppfvfjnjsqkdvnjfvnrjgnhrugnrivnrnhjfknvrnvreuivhnrueghjnfrfvnruivnjkfppeugergnjuhguernfiurenvupirebhiuerbgupnerkpgnfuiefvnreniruenviurenveuirnviuregbuierjkgbeqjfvnhejvfneirunvuernvuernverivbueirngvreuunijrengrngviurenvgiureunvrnvreiuvnerui

…sorry I'm just a bit frustrated with school…so I'm taking it out on this chapter…hehe…

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this for each chapter? Nope, I just like to admit that Naruto isn't mine…(starts crying and enters a depression).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was busted and he knew it, but he needed an excuse or make her forget about it by changing the subject.

He smirked and approached her. She stared at him in confusion.

-"Sasuke, I said what are you doing in my room? Now that I think about it, how did we get back home in the first place? Sasuke?" right now, Sasuke was looking at her with a gaze that she didn't quite understand. He had a weird expression and was stepping towards her.

Sasuke pulled her to him with one of his arms around her waist. Their foreheads against each other clashed. She was lost for words and felt drowsy since she just woke up. She blushed at the proximity without noticing.

He smirked at her. It was the first time she blushed like that since he came back.

-"Sakura" he said in a seductive tone that Sakura never knew Sasuke could do. It was so damn tempting.

-"Y-ye-es?" she asked, stuttering. He smirked and picked her up bridal-style again. She didn't say anything or give out a noise either. She was getting used to it. "Sasuke let go."

-"No." he said. She glared at him as she started pushing herself off of his arms while he held her tighter. "Stop".

Sakura stopped and looked at him skeptically. What was he up to?

-"What do you want?" she said rather irritated. His smirk grew even wider.

-"We have to celebrate." Sakura looked even more confused at him.

-"What do we have to celebrate?" she asked. He started walking towards the door, which was open, and walked towards the kitchen. He put her down on the table. She was about to jump off it but he had pinned her there with an arm at each of her sides.

-"_My_ Sakura-_chan_ came back to me." He said as his face inched closer to her, as her blush grew wider. Why was he affecting her more now? Was she starting to accept him back into her life? Didn't she say that she would not allow herself to love him?

-"Where is she?" she said rather sarcastically. Sasuke leaned back, still not taking his arms from her sides.

-"I thought she was gone at first." He paused and looked at her more intently. "I was wrong because I found her again." She looked skeptically at him and she didn't even want to know where this was going. For some reason, she thought she knew.

-"Well, can I meet her?" Sakura said, while trying to avoid his gaze.

-"She's right there." He said pointing at her chest. She looked down at her chest and saw that Sasuke was pointing right at her heart.

-"What are you talking about? No one dwells in my heart, if I have one…" she said trailing off. He smirked.

-"Oh but Sakura-_chan_, you do have one. You have a beautiful one. Unlike mine." He said, as it was his turn to look away. Sakura cupped his face with both of her hands.

-"You're right. Your heart isn't beautiful." She said as his face looked shocked at her. Sakura took the opportunity that he was dazed to push him off the table so she could get off of it. He stumbled back and looked even more shocked. He regained his emotionless face and turned away from her.

Sasuke started to walk towards his room. Sakura had just said what she thought of him. Was he really so evil? Yes, he was. He hurt her in so many ways that he cant name. He grabbed the handle to his door. Sasuke was stopped.

He looked at the hand on top of the knob. A pale and fragile looking one that looked like if he just touched it with his rough and scarred ones, he would destroy them. He looked at the person whose hand that belonged to. Sakura…

-"You didn't let me finish." He looked at her confused and she took this as her cue to continue. "You don't have a beautiful heart, Sasuke-_kun_, that doesn't make sense whatsoever. Your heart is far too complex to be compared to one word. It's special. Something that everyone wishes to possess as his or her own. First, your parents; second, your fan girls, yes, including me; third, by Naruto and Kakashi; and finally by Orochimaru. Even your brother might have wanted to have some part of it. You are so special Sasuke that anyone else can be compared to you and can't even get ¼ close to you. Sasuke-kun is a dream come true. You were poisoned when you were young by your brother, but in truth, your heart never lost its ethereal glow."

Sakura stopped and let go of his hand. She went back to the kitchen. Sasuke stayed still, letting the words sink in. She thought of him as someone…perfect? No, she said it herself that his heart was poisoned. Then, what was it she felt towards him?

His head snapped back to reality when he heard a crash type noise from inside the kitchen. Scared for Sakura and not thinking of what he was doing, he ran towards the kitchen, almost banging the door down.

Sasuke looked for Sakura and saw her on the floor and a couple of pans and pots scattered all over the floor. He smirked.

-"Need help?" he asked as he grabbed her arm and yanked her up. The pots and pans made the same noise again as the ones on top of her, fell to the ground.

-"No, thank you. When I hade no one around, I did this all by myself."

-"What is 'this thing' that you are doing, if I may ask?"

-"You said you were hungry before so I was going to make something for us to eat."

He looked into her innocent green eyes and smiled, a small smile. He hid it by looking the other way. When Sasuke could control his smile and go back to normal, he finally looked back at her.

-" I'll help, even if you don't want me to." Sakura sighed knowing that she wouldn't get him off that easily. She nodded at him and off they went to make tomato soup and many other tomato based foods. It was Sasuke's plan all along. He wanted tomatoes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A knock on the door was heard as Sasuke and Sakura finished having their lunch. Sakura was washing the dishes and Sasuke decided to help her dry them.

They looked at each other and Sakura gave him a look that said for him to get the door. He nodded and put the rag he had down, while walking to the door.

Sasuke opened it to see Naruto with Hinata in it. He sighed. The dobe was going to make him lose the little sanity that he had left.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

-"Hey Teme! Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked twice and tilted his head to the side. Sakura came right next to him because she had finished the dishes. She looked at Naruto and Hinata and smiled at them.

-"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Now it was Naruto's turn to blink.

-"Don't tell me you forgot Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at him and then at Hinata, who was giggling at the awkward faces everyone had.

-"The picnic, Sakura-chan. Ino-san's and Shikamaru-san's?" Hinata said as she looked at Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widen.

-" WE COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. They looked at each other and then at Naruto and Hinata. Sakura sped off to the kitchen, trying to gather what she could for the picnic. Sasuke just walked casually next to her and helped her pack some things up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My head hurts so I'll leave it there…I wanted to write more though…oh well…

R&R please! Thanks! You guys are awesome!


	14. Short Picnic

HELLO!! SCHOOL SUCKS!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!

REVIEWERS ARE LOVED DEARLY BY ME!! THANK YOU GUYS!!

Disclaimer: Naruto was made in 2002 by Masashi Kishimoto and showed up just recently in the USA. Therefore, if I found out about it AFTER it came out in Japan, it should NOT be mine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha. Perfect for a picnic. Sakura gazed upon the spot where Ino and Shikamaru were sitting looking for something…or someone.

"HEY GUYS!! OVER HERE!!" screamed Ino as everyone except Naruto covered their ears. He seems used to the noise she causes…must be because he's even louder…or he's turning deaf from all of the yelling that he does.

"Shut it Ino-pig. We saw your obnoxious blonde hair from fifty miles away. It's very disturbing." Sasuke nodded in approval of Sakura's words. He never really liked blondes. He looked towards Naruto and smirked.

"Look who's talking Forehead-girl!!" Right when Sakura and Ino were about to get into a 'discussion', Shikamaru called their attention.

"Oi, just get here and sit down on the troublesome blanket." Ino smiled and skipped towards her husband. Sakura stood there and again scanned the area. Everyone was already sitting down taking out the food and supplies they brought for the picnic.

Sasuke eyed Sakura in confusion. Why the hell won't she sit down?

"Hey, Ino-pig?" Ino looked over Sakura about to burst again when the pink-haired kunoichi spoke again. "Where are Suoh and little Ino?" Ino blinked a few times and then looked at Shikamaru.

"Chouji wanted to hang out with them today so he could take them to a park." Shikamaru replied with an annoyed face.

"What park?" Sakura quickly asked.

Ino put a finger under her chin and got into a thinking position.

"I think it was the new one that opened. You know, the water thing." Sakura raised a brow.

"That park isn't even open yet. Chouji fooled you. Watch Suoh come up to us telling us about the barbecue ribs attacked him viciously while little Ino will say she had the worst nightmare in her life."

As if on cue, Suoh came running up to Sakura panting.

"Auntie. DON'T EVER LET US GO WITH UNCLE CHOUJI!! HE EATS THOSE RIBS AS IF THEY HAD NO BONES!! BONES!! BONES!! BO-" the kunoichi stopped him by hugging him and caressing his hair with her hand in the process.

"It's ok. Calm down. Where's your onee-chan?"

Suoh looked at her and sighed.

"She was eating with him. They were having an eating contest last time I left them. I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THOSE WEIRDOS!! THEY ARE SO TROUBLESOME!!" A large laugh came out of the person least expected after the Uchiha.

Sakura was laughing her guts out.

"Hahahahahaha, what else happen?? Let me guess!! Did your sister try to eat the bone again??" Suoh nodded. "Hahahahahahahaha!!" Everyone looked at Sakura while Suoh just smirked.

"It's not fair how you're always laughing at me!! You never laugh when my sister is around. You only laugh at me!!" Sakura stopped laughing and looked at him with a GENUINE smile.

"It's because you're the only one that can make me laugh. I don't laugh at you. I laugh at the silly things you say. It isn't the same thing. I would never laugh at you. You can hang out with me. Your parent's picnic was excruciatingly boring without you anyway. So, where do you want to go?" Suoh smirked. He always got what he wanted out of his favorite aunt.

" I want to go and watch clouds in the meadow near Konoha park." HE turned back to his lazy self and smiled weakly at Sakura. She nodded and picked him up and sat Suoh on her shoulders.

Sasuke watched as Sakura was being so… 'motherly' to a child that wasn't even hers. What would happen if it were really hers?? She would make a great mother.

"Wait." Everyone looked towards the stoic Uchiha. "I want to go too." He got up and walked up to them. "Shall we?" he asked as Suoh and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged.

"HEY!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!! TEME, SAKURA-CHAN COME BACK HERE!! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto screamed as the two shinobis walked farther away from them, ignoring the blonde.

"Naruto-kun, should just leave them be. Why don't we go home also? A picnic is not much of one if there are only the four of us. Didn't Neji-nee-san say that he would come?"

Everyone looked at each other and then shrugged in unison. Neji never kept his words about these kinds of things. He probably said yes to get the people off his back. With that thought in mind, everyone picked up their stuff and left the site.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 minutes later…

"Where did everyone go??" asked a confused Neji as he set his stuff on the ground. "Well now that I'm here, I might as well train." With that Neji started training against a tree next to where the picnic was supposed to be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suoh had just gotten an ice cream with his favorite flavor. Sakura smiled at the boy that was walking at her side now. Sasuke had been generous enough to buy the ice cream himself. This was strange and Sakura wanted to know what he was up to.

"Suoh, why don't you go play on the swings over there. Sasuke-san and I need to speak of something important." Suoh nodded and left. She stopped abruptly and looked at Sasuke into his cold dark onyx eyes. "What do you want?"

He raised a brow at her. He acted like the confused kid when he knew exactly what Sakura was talking about. Sasuke wished that she didn't find out that quickly, but knowing how smart Sakura is, he sighed and prepared for the worst.

"Why did you come with us and why are you being so generous?? You are never like this."

"You don't know me that well Sakura, at least not anymore."

"And whose fault is that??" He glared at her.

"I know it's mine. I'm….I…..I'm so-rry." Sakura's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. The Uchiha Sasuke was asking for forgiveness. She didn't know what to say.

"Why are you asking for forgiveness now?? You already fucked up your life. It's not my life you messed with. You should be saying sorry to yourself. What is it that you want Sasuke?"

"Fine. I want you to……marry me." Sakura's eyes widened even more, if it were possible.

"WHAT??!!"

(A/N: I was going to end it there, but better not or else I know you guys would come after me and kill me.)

"You heard me Sakura."

"Are you serious?? This isn't funny."

"I'm not kidding Sakura. I want you to be my wife and future bearer of my children." Sakura raised a brow.

"You mean OUR right?? They would be our children, not just yours. I get your plan Uchiha. You want someone to help you rebuild your clan. Well guess what?? NO!! Find some whore on the street because I'm not going to be your baby machine." Sasuke glared.

"you were mine to begin with so you don't have a say in this. I asked you because it was the nice thing to do, but Sakura, you are going to be my bride either you like it or not."

"Oh yeah?? Well how are you going to get me to sign that paper?? I'm not marrying you Uchiha and get used to that idea. My life is consisted of Suoh alone now. He's my son. I don't need another one."

"Don't you want a biological one?"

"No. Especially not with you."

"Why not??"

"Because you're an egotistical bastard who thinks of no one but himself. Aside from the looks, you wouldn't be contributing any good traits to MY children. I can get a better catch then you who isn't obsessed with the revival of his stupid clan!!" Sasuke's eyes widened. HE grabbed Sakura and pushed her against a wall that was surrounding the park.

"No one. Listen clearly Sakura- no one will have you. You are MINE so deal with it."

"I don't see a mark in my body that says Uchiha Sasuke's property so I don't think I should listen to YOU!" He plunged his mouth into her neck and she gasped. "Sasuke!! What are you doing??!! Let me go!!" Sakura couldn't help it as she tried to suppress a moan. He was biting into her neck, nipping and then licking. "Sasuke…" Sakura moaned as she grabbed his head and tried to pull him off.

Sasuke gave in to her pull, although he wished he had more time to pleasure her.

HE smirked at her.

"You got a giant red sign saying taken right now Sakura. Get it through your thick head. YOU. WILL. MARRY. ME. Even if I have to drag you in and make you sign that god damn paper."

You idiot!! Why did you have to pick me?! GET SOMEONE ELSE SASUKE!!" Sakura was furious and Inner Sakura was about to stampede on the Uchiha's beautiful face and leave it dismantled forever (A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!! NOT THE FACE!! NOT THE FACE!!)

"What I want Sakura, is you. No other will suffice. Get used to it because I always get what I want."

"What happened to your neck Auntie??" Sasuke and Sakura looked to find Suoh staring at Sakura's hickey. OF course, he still didn't know what that was…. yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm tired. Goodnight guys.

R&R please and thank you!!


	15. The Necklace and Marriage

Hey guys!! Check out my other stories!! I'm really trying to update but…school is killing me and with midterm week coming up….sigh YOU MUST FORGIVE ME!!

Disclaimer: Naruto!! WHY!!?? WHY ARE THOU NOT MINE!!??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura glared. She glared really hard. After the whole "marry me, you are mine" incident, how was she going to cope with Sasuke living in her apartment? She looked around her apartment, seeing how no one was in it, except her.

A sigh escaped her lips as she got up and went to make dinner. She told Suoh that she was getting allergies, although she doesn't have any, so that he won't be suspicious about the hickey. After all, Suoh is too intelligent for his own good.

When they got home, Sasuke said he would go out for a second. It's been two hours since he has left. It's not that Sakura was worried, no that's not it, the problem is that she was hungry and had to wait for him to get back so she could eat or that's what she told herself at least.

Click…

The door finally opened to reveal the man that she had been waiting for.

She bolted up from her seat and approached him.

"What the fuck took you so long??" She glared at him as he smirked.

"I went to get something important." Sakura scoffed at him and then raced towards the kitchen. Sasuke looked questionably as he walked calmly towards the kitchen to see what had gotten Sakura so worked up.

His eyes almost bulged out of its sockets to see that she was making food like a maniac. Five minutes passed and finally, Sakura noticed Sasuke's presence. She blinked a couple of times at his questioning face.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked, annoyed that she didn't understand why he was trying to ask her.

"Food, I'm starving!! What did you think I was doing??" She said as Sakura scoffed at Sasuke and he glared. She sighed, wanting to change the subject as soon as possible and get Sasuke's glare off of her. "Umm…so what your important something that you needed to get?" A wide smirk played across the onyx-eyed man.

"These." He lifted up two envelopes. Sakura stared for five minutes, waiting for him to open them.

"Sasuke, open the freaking envelopes!! What do they have, god damn it?!" Sasuke smirked as he took out of one of the envelopes a certificate. It was Sakura's turn to have her eyes bulge out. "WHAT!!?? Is that a MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE!!??" He nodded in response. Sakura sighed and tried to get her anger in check. "Sasuke, it's sweet and all that you want me to marry you but, I. SAID. NO!!"

You'll have to say yes after I show you what I have in the other envelope." Sakura glared.

"What's in the other envelope?" He opened the envelope and took what was inside. Sakura's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

A rose-colored necklace dangled from Sasuke's hand as he lifted it higher for her to see. It had a large medal that said 'Together Forever' and was in the shape of a sword piercing a heart.

"I found it one time when we were training as gennin in the grounds Team 7 was practicing in. Don't tell me it looks familiar? Is it yours?" Sasuke said slyly. His little cherry blossom had reddened to the point of exploding.

"OF COURSE IT'S MINE!! WHO ELSE WOULD WEAR THAT!!" she stopped to calm down and take a deep breath. "I thought I lost it. Why didn't you give it to me when you found it?"

"It's precious to you, right? It was a present from your mother, am I correct?" She nodded, her eyes watering up. "Then you'll do as I say and you will get it back." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What? Sasuke you don't know how important that is to me. When I lost it, I cried for days! It was the only thing my mother ever gave me! You can't do this to me!" Sasuke jingled the necklace a bit, taunting the pink-haired kunoichi.

"I think I can. I know what secret this pendent has, Sakura. Don't think I'm stupid. This pendant's sword can be taken out of its place and it serves as a key, right? I know where the key goes too, I just never opened to see what was inside. It's your business, not mine. My business is for you to sign the marriage contract."

Sakura looked helpless as she eyed the pendant. Her mother had a chest and in that chest many things were hidden inside. Secrets that her mother didn't want anyone to know. She really wanted to open it, but everything she tried was futile. Jutsus, pick locks, nothing ever worked.

Was it worth losing her freedom for, though?

In her life, the most important person was her mother. The woman she would do anything for, the one she was too weak to save herself. If she could now open that chest, maybe her mother would finally be free and Sakura could repay her back for not being strong enough before.

She had decided. Her freedom wasn't important, her mother was.

Sakura took the certificate from Sasuke and headed to the living room, looking for a pen. He smirked. Sasuke still knows her so well, especially her weaknesses.

He watched as Sakura signed the papers. For some reason, he was really happy and he felt that it wasn't only because he got his 'baby machine' like she called it, but something else…

Blah…Uchiha Sasuke was going to get a good fuck tonight and that's the important thing here, not stupid feelings…as if an Uchiha has them!!

Sakura went towards him and gave the certificate to Sasuke. He checked to see if everything was in order and gave her a small smile. Sakura was so startled, her mouth fell ajar until she noticed what she was doing and went back to stoic Sakura.

"Give me the necklace now. I signed your stupid paper." Sasuke put the necklace in his pocket and shook his head.

"The marriage isn't complete yet, remember, we need to consummate it tonight." Sakura stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her.

"We're not in the Middle Ages to do that Sasuke!! I will not have sex with you!!" Sasuke started to walk to the door.

"Then you don't get the necklace back." What an Uchiha wants, he gets. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder…a hand he knew too well.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Fine, you'll get it after we've had sex and I take this to your wonderful shishou." The certificate shown up in the air as he said that line.

Sakura sighed and let go of him.

"Do you think she'll accept it? I mean, she knows me and I would never marry you." Sasuke smirked.

"She wants Uchiha brats in her army, Sakura. She'll accept it, if she doesn't then I'll make her accept the contract. After all, it does have your signature. It'll work anywhere, even if it isn't Konoha."

"Do you really think my shishou would sell herself out like that? She would never do that!!"

"Sakura, you're freaking annoying me more then when we were gennin. If you're so sure she won't fucking accept it then come with me and tell her you want to marry me. It's as easy as that." Wow!! Sasuke barely cursed, he must be pissed. "Now come and let's settle this once and for all, I want to fuck." Sakura glared as Sasuke's smirk showed even wider then all the other ones he had done.

"Fine." She stepped right next to him and grabbed his hand. He chuckled. Sasuke didn't even have to tell her to do it. It seems that Sakura isn't that much against getting married with him.

'Things are starting to get even more interesting' Sasuke thought as he squeezed the warm, petite hand as they left towards the Hokage's office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Read and Review Please!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS AND I RESPOND TO ALL OF THEIR REVIEWS!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!!

LOVE YA GUYS!!


	16. Not Forced

Guys, I am so so so so so so SO sorry for taking this long updating!! It won't happen again…..hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto……………………that is all (connection terminated)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A knock resounded against The Godaime's door. She looked up from her paper work and quickly hid her bottle of sake from on top of the desk. Who could be bothering her at this time of a day?

"Come in." Tsunade said as she wearily eyed the door. She is getting so sick and tired of this job- always a new problem coming from around the bend. Hopefully this would be good news, instead of bad news.

Slowly the door opened and a flash of pink came into her view. She smiled, a warm smile, knowing that it could only be Sakura. As she suspected, it was Sakura coming into the room, but with a certain someone by the hand. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as she saw no one other then the Uchiha, himself, holding Sakura's hand.

"Good Afternoon, Tsunade-sama," said Sakura with a small (fake) smile on her face. "Sasuke and I would like to speak to you about something important, if you don't mind that is." Sasuke smirked as Sakura said those words. He knew she was hoping that this could be left for another day.

"Don't worry Sakura, you're never a bother. May I ask what it is that both of you want?" Sakura looked warily at Sasuke's hand and Tsunade switched her eyes from her ex-pupil to the folder that Sasuke had. "Well, let's see it." She was getting impatient and wanted to be over with it already. So much more paperwork for her to file and they wanted to waste more of her time in stupidities?

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and opened the folder, taking out the papers that were inside. He swiftly handed them to Tsunade. She eyed Sasuke and then Sakura, until finally her eyes landed on the paper in front of her.

It only took a second for Tsunade's eyes widen in amazement. Is this what she thought it was? A MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE! HARUNO SAKURA IS MARRYING UCHIHA SASUKE?

She quickly looked up into Sakura's anxious face. Her ex-pupil doesn't seem to be excited about the wedding as much as any other woman in Konohagakure would have been if they were in her situation. There's something wrong with this picture. She switched her gaze to Sasuke and scrutinized him. The Uchiha was glowing- if those were the right words- he radiated strength, boldness, and a sense of accomplishment.

"When did you both decide to get married? I'm sorry to ask this while you're here Uchiha but," she switched her gaze to Sakura, "I thought that you clearly stated that you want nothing to do with Uchiha Sasuke and that he meant nothing to you anymore. Were you lying to me, Haruno?" Sakura gulped.

"I-"

Before she could say anything, Sasuke cut in.

"I don't see that as your business, Hokage-sama, Haruno Sakura is old enough to make her decisions and she chose to accept my marriage proposal. Could we get this over with? Sakura and I have somewhere important to be." Sakura's eyes flickered to Sasuke's as he said this last sentence.

Sasuke knew he lied about the last part, but if Tsunade doesn't get this over with soon, Sakura might spill out the truth to Tsunade and that was unacceptable.

"Very well, I understand Uchiha but the woman you are about to marry is still my ex-pupil and she's like a daughter to me." Sakura looked into Tsunade's eyes and they were glistening with unshed tears. Both of them looked at each other and Sakura, with all her might, smiled a true smile and nodded her head.

Sasuke saw the exchange and sighed. That nod of Sakura's head meant that Tsunade can go ahead with the certificate and validate it.

The Hokage sighed. She fears that this marriage is for the wrong reasons, but couldn't object anymore because Sakura had accepted it as the truth. With one swift move of her pen, she signed the contract.

"Congratulations. Haruno Sakura, you have become Uchiha Sakura from now on, married to Uchiha Sasuke for all eternity." She put strong emphasis on the word "eternity", although it wasn't necessarily true. She could always get a divorce.

Sakura gulped. Her inner demons were haunting her for her decision. Now instead of going on missions, she probably had to stay home and babysit the future Uchiha children that she will have for Sasuke. The demons she kept inside will start to bother her-no bloodshed, strong anger- they will probably be even harder to control now. Trying to put that topic away for later, she looked up at Sasuke and knew what he was waiting for.

"You may now kiss." Tsunade said rather bleakly as if she had just started mourning for the dearly departed instead of celebrating a new couple being born into the world.

Sasuke put an arm around Sakura's waist and the other one on the back of her head. He pulled her to him and pecked her lips gently. He quickly let go afterwards. Sakura was stunned. She was expecting him to ravage her mouth, not kindly peck it. She guessed that he was saving that for later- that's just great.

"Now if you have nothing else that you need to discuss with me, you may go." Sasuke nodded and took Sakura's hand once again, leaving the Hokage's office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally arriving home, Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and ran to her room. She quickly locked the door and sunk down to the floor to cry silently, so Sasuke wouldn't hear her.

The last Uchiha sighed and went to knock on her door.

"Sakura, you have to keep your end of the bargain. Open this door, it's already late and I want to sleep. Let's get this over with." Sakura began to tremble. This scene was almost too familiar. It was like the man banging on her door wasn't Sasuke, but instead, her father. Quickly, she tried to control herself. She got up and pushed the tears away with her hands, going back to her stoic expression. The pink-haired kunoichi opened the door and the Uchiha pushed himself against her right after. He grabbed her face and pushed her lips into his harshly.

Sakura's face started to hurt because of how strong he was holding her. She tried to squirm out of his hands, but he quickly let go anyways and pulled her against him.

"You don't know how much I've been waiting for this." He whispered seductively to her ear. She shivered and he took that as his cue to push her down to the bed, with him on top.

Without even letting her catch her breath, he sunk his face against hers and crashed his lips even harder then before.

Sakura was alarmed by how brutish he was being. It was like he was desperately about to lose control and there was nothing she could do. The only way to get this over with quickly is to go stoic and let him do whatever he wanted to. She was not going to respond back. She couldn't and wouldn't kiss back or feel anything towards him.

Sakura was hoping that her first time would've been nothing like this. Her train of thoughts suddenly stopped when she felt his weight off of hers. Her emerald eyes turned to look at him.

His onyx eyes looked angry, yet they had something else in their depths that she couldn't quite understand. He had stopped everything just to stare at her. Why? This question bothered her. Why would he stop? Was she not good enough? Was he thinking of a new way to torture her-or in his words- take her? What was wrong? Before she could ask any of this though, Sasuke had uttered a question.

"Why don't you answer back?" Her eyes widened slightly as she finally understood what was the other feeling that his eyes portrayed-worry.

"Why are you so worried?" she answered back, with another question. He flinched and when his eyes went back to hers, she noticed that they were angrier now, than worry.

"This doesn't have to be a bad experience for either of us, Sakura. You can either respond or you won't. I can get you to answer back anyway." Suddenly, Sakura grew angry.

"You can't make me respond to your nasty mouth over mine! I hate you! You disgust me! I will never respond to you and you can't make me either!" Sasuke smirked and Sakura's eyes widened a fraction.

Sasuke slowly came down to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"I just did make you respond. Fire burning enough in your core to make you want me?" he asked calmly as Sakura received another shiver that made him chuckle. "I thought so. You're playing hard to get, but you want this as much as I do." Suddenly he stopped, knowing that what he had said was the wrong thing to say.

Sakura's eyes widened even more then they were before. Did he just admit that he cared? That he really loved Sakura? Or at least that he lusted for her? Uchiha Sasuke has some feelings for Haru- Uchiha Sakura! Who would've guessed?

Sasuke quickly stood up and went for the door. Before he closed it though, he looked back at Sakura and said, "We'll try this again tomorrow." The door finally closed and Sakura let out the breath she was holding. She got up slowly from her bed and smiled a small smile. He cared; he actually cared a bit for her. Even if it were a tiny bit, she was glad that he at least felt that much for her.

Streching her arms to get up off the bed she noticed a weight on her neck. She looked down to see her mother's necklace around her neck, hanging beautifully the heart with the sword across it. Her smile grew wider. Sasuke put it around her neck!

With happiness floating all around her mind, and even Inner Sakura rejoicing, she quickly lied back in bed and fell asleep, no nightmare clouded her thoughts this time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke threw himself on his bed and sighed. Maybe tomorrow he would get his way, a way where both he and Sakura wanted it to happen. He smirked. How long would Sakura take to admit that she wanted him though? He clearly wasn't going to force her- although he still didn't understand that part of himself either. Why didn't he just take her and get it over with?

'Bah, it clearly can't be love.' He thought as he fell asleep with this thought in mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ALL DONE!! VOILA! - Hope you likey it!!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	17. Destiny

Hmm…I don't want to die so I decided to update

Hmm…I don't want to die so I decided to update.

&

She woke up feeling better then ever. Sakura felt like a new woman and she was so happy about everything and everyone that she started kissing every picture she had in her room and hugging it.

She finally can open that chest that kept all of her mother's secrets! Sakura had to admit that if it weren't for Sasuke, one of her biggest dreams wouldn't have come true.

Sasuke….they're married now. This made her whole body tingle. Was it from excitement or happiness? No way. She didn't want to be with Sasuke. He made her marry him.

She sighed and decided that it was best for her to go wake him up. For some reason, she wanted him to see the chest with her.

As she entered his room, she noticed that Sasuke was still sleeping in his bed. For some reason, this made Sakura laugh. She always thought that Sasuke was a morning person, but instead he sleeps until late. After all, it's already 11:30.

She decided to surprise him as she crept towards him in slow motion, like a cat.

What Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke noticed when she opened the door and can hear her perfectly trying to surprise him.

When his bed started to feel the weight of something she had pounced on him, but he was ready as he grabbed her and pulled her right to his arms.

"Got you again." He said as he pulled her close to him so he could smell her scent. Sakura was so surprised, she tried to push herself off of him, but his grip on her didn't loosen.

"Let go, Sasuke-kun!" As this statement, both of them froze and stared at one another.

"Did you just call me….?" He looked at her and then smirked as he pulled her back unto him.

"I-I-I-I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so…happy this morning that I didn't notice and I really don't mean it because why would I call you that again if I don't like you anymore and I don't call you that anymore and…I-I-I-I-" She was cut off from her nervous rambling by lips that crushed onto hers. When they separated, Sakura looked in a daze at Sasuke's face. He smirked.

"Don't ruin the moment." He brought her lips back to his as he stuck his tongue into her mouth and she opened immediately. He started trailing one of his hands down to grip one of her butt cheeks. She squeaked and knowing where this would lead, she pushed herself off of him, this time succeeding.

AS she got out of his bed with a blush on her face, she looked back at Sasuke.

"I came to ask if you wanted to come with me to open the chest." She stated looking away from his eyes.

He looked surprised at her, knowing that the chest issue was a big thing for her. He kind of felt special. He smirked as he got up and hugged her from behind.

"Anything for my wife." He said as he kissed her neck. She shivered under his touch and he smiled a small smile, as he smells her hair. She grew even redder with the blush covering all of her face.

"Th-then I think we should go. I really can't wait much longer." She got out of his hug and got up. She looked back at him and then looked away nervously.

He got up while scratching the back of his head to take away the grogginess that he felt from waking up.

"So, where is the chest?" he asked. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"The library. It used to be my parents room and I made it into a library after my f- he died." She couldn't help not wanting to say that word. Every time she was about to say 'father' something inside of her would start hurting.

Sasuke knew what was wrong and why Sakura was looking down at the floor. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the room.

"Let's do this." He said as he led Sakura to the door and opened it.

Although Sakura had already told him that he could go into the room a long time ago, he never did because he wasn't as curious about it. He was more curious about Sakura's room.

The doorbell rang before they entered the room and Sasuke looked at Sakura for approval. She let go of his hand and he went to open the door.

"This special delivery is for Ms. Haruno. Is she here?" Sasuke looked back to see Sakura walking towards the man at the door. "It's from your friends Tenten-san and Lee-san." He stated as an after thought. "I'm the messenger."

Sakura took the package and put it on the table next to the couch. It was flowers along with a card in the middle of it. She looked back at the man standing; he must be waiting for a tip. She went up to him and rummaged her pockets.

As she was about to give him something, Sasuke had beaten her to it and gave the man a tip.

As the man looked at how much money the dark haired man gave him, he started to bow and splutter out 'thank you' a million times over before he left.

Sasuke slammed the door shut and looked at the flowers. He then looked at Sakura as she stared at him.

"Lee? Is that man still infatuated with you?!" Sasuke's sharingan activated as he glared at the flowers. "Sakura I want an explanation now!" He looked like he was about to kill the poor flowers. Sakura stood in front of the flowers, just in case and shook her head.

"Im sure there is an explanation to this since Lee-san has been going out with Tenten for the past two years." Sasuke's sharingan deactivated and he decided too sit down on the couch in front of the flowers.

"So what is this about?" Sakura approached the card and opened it. Sasuke stared at her to see her expression and noticed how her eyes widened in shock.

"They're getting married!" Sasuke stood up from the couch and took the card in his hand. "It's an invitation, Sasuke. It clearly states right there," she pointed with her finger to a certain location in the card, "Haruno Sakura has been cordially invited to Tenten and Lee's wedding." She smiled at the thought. They were finally going to be happy.

She always wanted to marry like that with…Sasuke.

Said man threw the card on the desk and looked back at Sakura. He grabbed her waist and brought her to him.

"I don't see how you're invited to it, since there it clearly states that HARUNO Sakura is invited, not UCHIHA Sakura." He stated with a smirk as he put his forehead against hers.

Sakura blushed and sighed.

"Well it's your fault that they don't know we're married."

He didn't notice what she was saying because he was too busy staring at her lips. They seemed to be taunting him. They were just asking to be kissed, and who was he to deny them?

He plunged his mouth into hers and started licking her lower lip for entrance. Sakura blushed and gave in as Sasuke started to explore her mouth. Quickly she knew what he wanted, and she wasn't going to give it to him…yet.

She pushed him away and fingered her necklace, showing Sasuke what it was they were going to do before they were interrupted.

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

&

The chest was in full-blown sight. It was actually very big, nothing like he had imagined it.

Slowly Sakura approached the chest. She was slightly trembling as she unlocked the sword from the heart and put it on the lock.

It immediately clicked open and Sakura lifted the lid up.

She gasped as Sasuke's eyes widened clearly.

The chest contained pictures, documents, and jewelry but what made Sasuke and Sakura gasp was that the first picture in plain sight was of the Uchiha family and the Haruno family together.

Sakura lifted the picture up as Sasuke knelt right next to her to stare at it too.

There was a note in back of the picture.

The handwriting was her mother's. She was sure of it

_**The day the contract of matrimony was set. The Haruno family and the Uchiha family will finally become one. Haruno Sakura is going to marry Uchiha Sasuke, so both families can support each other's interests.**_

Sasuke looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Sasuke at the same time.

"We were destined." The both uttered at the same time as a tear slid down Sasuke's right eye and Sakura's left eye.

&

uh…hehe….Itachi action coming up next chapter!


End file.
